Escaping Away
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: brightest witch of her age (yea right?) I found my husband cheating on me with his bimbo of an ex girlfriend Lavender so I take Lil Rosie (our daughter) and fled the country but, not without my friends who refuses to leave my side so we ended up in a small town called Forks, Washington where I meet my best friend Rose Cullen whose my great aunt and her husband. Summary is inside.
1. Chapter One

**Hermione's New Life**

Summary: 'Well this isn't what I had in mind…" a young woman grumbles under her breath thinking that her marriage with Ron was going good until she walked on him cheating on her with that whore bimbo of an ex-girlfriend of his Lavender Brown… who had a smug look on her face that anger came through Hermione as she punched her on the fact telling her to leave after hexing towards the girl that ruined her marriage with her estrange husband that she got frighten, grabbed her clothes and scampered away… words can't even describe how betrayed and heartbroken she was… Hermione yelled, screamed, throwing things at him that I had no doubt that neighbors heard the yelling no doubt as she coldly spats "I want a divorce!"

He explained that he's been seeing Lavender behind her back through their 5 years old marriage… from the past year and 8 months … and told her that she was pregnant with his son… that she kept her secret to herself. Hermione had some news on her own … she was pregnant too after they made love after the Ministry Ball and she was going to tell him but, I decided that he wasn't worth it… and the worst part was it was their 5th year wedding anniversary (ugh) so I take little Rosie and headed out of the country after staying with my best friend Harry with his wife Luna with twins on their own (James & Lily) Lil Rosie's cousins as they were never apart since they were born. They both pleaded, begging me not to leave but, I already made up my mind as I couldn't stay here for another minute but, Harry insisted that they come with me not wanting me to be myself with Rosie so I agreed after some arguments. That was before Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and both Weasley twins with my older sisters who are their wives (Ariel and Aqua) who recently had a baby both sons as they didn't want to be left behind so we gathered our things to leave that was until my water broke so we rushed to the hospital as I gave birth to my son but, in my surprise there was another baby hiding as I gave birth to twins much to my shock that I decided to make a decision for what's best for me and my family. I called my great, great, aunt Rosalie to let her know we're coming to Forks much to her shock and agreed immediately to meet us at the house. After a lot of pleading and begging my daddy (Sirius), my god father (Remus) and baby Teddy insisted to come with us since we look a bit young and it would look a bit suspicious so they are coming with us and left that night where our story begins.

 _(In Harry Potter) ..._

 _First things first … both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are alive (yay!) but, sadly Tonks didn't make it (awe) L but, don't worry though Remus isn't alone since he has his best friend Sirius to help raise Teddy together with the help of Harry and his friends. Tonks mother Andy Tonks got very sick (she had cancer- Leukemia) and died in her sleep much to Teddy's sadness he was very close with his grandmother. For the new readers who are going to read this … it takes place after 5 years later so Hermione and her friends are between (21-25 year years old) …also Hermione isn't a prude from her Hogwarts days she had a few boyfriends but, kept her love life private not wanting any noisy intruders to snoop into her love life (Tyson-her ex-boyfriend) then there's Lionel (another ex-boyfriend) and they're still her best friends. Then there's Cedric Diggory (her relationship with him was serious; they were planning on getting married right after she graduated from Hogwarts) but, that was before he got murdered by *Voldemort* thru the tournament in her 4th year… it broke her heart and decided to take a break from dating not wanting her heartbroken. that was until she and Ron started dating at the end of their 6th year of course it was on and off between them because everyone thought they were perfect together bickering like a married couple. A few months after their school year ended they were on a run to hunt horcruxes and things started to get really intense between the *Golden Trio* and been through a lot… even they had a few fights that caused Ron to walk out from both Harry and Hermione because of it. It strained their friendship after that… Sirius and Remus were only a few people that survived thru the war along with Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood with a few others but, some didn't make it._

 _Ginny Weasley the youngest and only daughter lost her life after her mom killed Bellatrix Lestrange but, didn't see the other death eater from behind who killed her and Mrs. Weasley in the end that left Author Weasley to kill him with rage and blasted him with the killing curse while Bill helped with his wife Fleur. Percy Weasley dived in to save his youngest brother Fred from the deadly curse from Dolohov who threw the curse at him... Fred and George cried in agony to get Percy to wake up ... but, it was too late... they both were enrage from this and killed Dolohov with the same curse except by saying it together at the same time; he was killed instantly from the green flash. Charlie Weasley also lost his life in the battle much to everyone sadness from saving Hermione who screamed in horror after he dived in to save her; That's when Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo found her to hold her back from the attack they all told her that they lost Vince and Crabbie who died thru the fire (just like in the movie) sorry Vince and Crabbie lovers :( but, Pansy insisted to Theo (her husband) that they named their sons after them for being brave heroes even though they may seem dumb but, smart underneath all that in Slytherins. Ron and Hermione got married after two years after the war... Rosalie Sapphire Jean Weasley (Rose or Rosie for short) was born since she was a honeymoon baby and now turned 2 yrs old last May; Everyone is in that age (21-25 yrs old) ... and it takes place in 2004... Harry and Luna (are married with twins-James and Lily) Draco and Blaise (are married-has two boys Scorpios Matthew Reese and Leonardo Davis Ryo) while Neville lost his wife Hannah Longbottom 'nee Abbott by giving birth to their daughter (poor Nev :( but, gained a daughter name Gemini Ginerava Alice Longbottom) after his best friend Ginny Weasley, his mom, and Susan's middle name. Both Sirius and Remus gave Hermione away in their wedding ... after learning that her parents died in a car crash after the war... it broke her heart so Harry and Luna are both god parents to Rosalie Sapphire Jean Weasley along with Neville and Susan Longbottom, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini (are god parents/uncles) Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (grandpa's to little Rosie)_

 _(In Twilight) …_

 _Edward and Bella both got married even though it broke Jacob's heart in the end … he didn't want to lose Bella as his best friend so he came to the wedding just in time … Renesemee is still the child of Bella and Edward's daughter (Jacob's imprint-Renesemee) just like in the movie and book but, in this story she looks about 18 and is pregnant with their first child much to Edward's annoyance but, silently thinks of him as his son in law… I made Seth Clearwater older in this story as the same age as Jacob so he could, age wise, fit in more with his love interest in the story. This takes place after Breaking Dawn (Part 2); Jacob is (21) so Seth is also (21). He just has a baby face but, his physically, muscled and well building like his 22-year-old BooBoo Stewart (Seth Clearwater in the movie) looks now and very mature for his age although he can be a total kid like Emmett and can be very serious at times when he wants to be. Also Seth and Jacob are best friends so when Jacob got married to Renesemee he was known as the best man at the wedding. Rosalie Hale is the great, great, great, aunt of Hermione Granger and her siblings since she and Emmett went to London as they were invited to Rosalie's great, great, great, niece wedding. Apparently they get along very well along with Hermione's older siblings (Holden, Kevin, Jay and Cameron) were there with their families as they're very close with Hermione along with the rest of their family and friends. Rosalie and Hermione kept in touch since then as Rosalie was going through a difficult time due to her adopted brother Edward who just recently broke up with Bella Swan (who was human then) and kept her distance from him because he was heartbroken that one year. Apparently Hermione's great, great, great, great grandfather is Rosalie's little brother Sebastian as he and his brother Robbie been trying to look for Rosalie after they learned what really happened to her. They were so furious that they destroyed Rosalie's fiancée Royce King's family reputation because of it. You can say it caused a lot of tension between the two families. Rosalie wasn't not only loved by her parents but, her little brothers too as they consider her as their actually mother then their actual mother because of this. You can say when Rosalie learned this that her little brothers been trying to look for her she was in shock that she demanded to go to her home town in Rochester, New York._

 _At the time Edward and Bella weren't together at the time as Edward broke up with her (this took place in the Twilight: New Moon movie/book) Rosalie told her family once she learned this that her little brothers been looking for her except Edward due to the fact he was too heartbroken to listen and when he learned Rosalie's secret well he was too irritated to find himself last to find this out that Rosalie rolled her eyes and dragged Edward to hunt with her which he followed suit and told him her story about how she has family through her little brothers. Apparently she has 4 great, great, great, nephews and 3 nieces with grandchildren because four of her nephews has children much to her delight that she made sure to spoil them as much as she can whenever she comes visits them and 3 of her nieces from her little brother Sebastian are currently living in London and they're not human. They're witches (muggle born witches) which is very common in London leaving him stunned and shocked; before she left she looked over her shoulder if she even tries to repeat to his human girlfriend or even a hint of the explaination she'll make his life a living hell and left the woods as he kept gaping at her like a fish._

 _After a few moments Edward came back to the house and told Rosalie that he promised to keep it to himself and won't tell Bella anything unless she tells him which she told him she would never in a million years tell Bella ever considering she has no desire on being friends with the human scoffing to herself and went upstairs leaving him to gape at her once again. After a few months Bella was once again back into the Cullen's lives much to Rosalie's annoyance again even though she apologized for her actions that doesn't mean she hates to like the girl. That was until one night when the Cullens were having a family meeting Bella decided to visit Edward for the wedding details. Alice and the others kept quiet which Rosalie kept throwing glares at her brother 'you better not tell her' icy cold look which he told her in his mind that he wasn't going to tell Bella stating that he wouldn't do that unless she told him too. That was until Bella entered the house noticing everyone quiet and made a tantrum over it demanded to know what was going on leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to leave stating they needed to hunt while Carlisle had to go to the hospital (which was his excuse not to be near Bella) as for Esme she just went to the kitchen leaving Edward on his own to deal with Bella and made a lie something about the wedding which was half of the truth which Bella got suspicious but, didn't say anything after that. Five years later after the war with the Volturi who learned that Renesemee was born believing she was immortal considering vampires can't conceive children which was all a misunderstanding until they went into war. Alice had a vision about a young woman coming to Forks and wasn't going to be alone. It made everyone worried but, didn't know the mysteriously woman was Hermione so they were very cautious when they learned this. Rosalie had a gut feeling it was her great, great, great, great niece Sapphire (Hermione Granger's nickname from Rose *who's the only person who can call her that* and will become a mama bear towards her favorite niece) much to everyone's shock since she's mostly known as a cold hearted bitchy vampire mostly towards Bella much to her annoyance. Rosalie is going to learn that Hermione named her oldest daughter Rose after her after explaining that both Rosalie and Emmett are little Rose god parents that left Rosalie in happy tears. Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater haven't imprinted yet…. Until new visitors came through Forks, Washington turns out that Luna had a vision that Ronald Billius Weasley ex-husband of Hermione somehow found her location and determined to win his family back after learning Lavender's real intention and dumped her because the baby she was carrying was fake well at first it wasn't but, she had a miscarriage in her 5th month period thanks to Aqua's hex without her knowledge because she made a small trip over the floor boards. Aqua is very overprotective with her baby sister Hermione so of course she would do anything in her power to make sure Ron or Lavender won't find her and continued her trip in Diagon Alley to catch up with her old friends. When Ron made it to Forks, Washington he learned that he's been replaced by a werewolf (*cough*Seth Clearwater*cough) and also found out that Hermione gave birth to twins that he wasn't aware of (Elias and Evie) were only 7 months old and look exactly like Hermione except their eyes; they have blue eyes like their estrange father and has no intention on not going back with their father after what he did to their mom who they loved dearly. So that's the end of the introduction._

 **Chapter One: Alice Vision**

 **[Forks, Washington-Cullen's house]**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

I was bored and I mean really bored. So here I am sitting in the living room with a bunch of vampires. Of course this is just the Cullen's family so it's alright but, still. I mean they don't do much except hunt. Look at Rosalie (Rose) sitting with Alice reading magazines. Seriously magazines?! What's so interesting about famous people dressing and wearing fancy clothes to some stupid award ceremony that won't matter in a long run? Nothing that's what. There's no pint where I'll never understand women in general well that's not true there's my older sister Leah and my mom but, that's besides the point since they're both important to me along with Jake and the pack who I consider as my family.

Emmett and Jasper were playing 'Warrior Beast' I'm not even sure which one though I'm not really super into video games though not like two. As for Edward and Bella they're at their place doing who-knows what across the street _*shivers*_ Jake and Nessie were outside _*admiring the sky*_ and talking about who knows what. God they're so weird.

Carlisle was working a day shift at the hospital while Esme was cooking in the kitchen humming to herself. Leah my older sister went grocery shopping with mom for the full of amount of people since there's going to be a cook out at the Bonfire in a few days apparently Billy's expecting some visitors soon but, didn't say much after that. It made Jake very curious so he asked his dad about it one day and Billy just told him that his favorite cousin with his family from London are going to be living here soon so he's preparing a fest for their welcoming party leaving Jake gaping at his dad like a fish; apparently he didn't know that he has relatives in London who knew. That's when I got a text from my sister Leah that she'll be back soon to patrol with him apparently Sam called her that it was mine, hers and Jake's turn to patrol the woods again.

That's when Rosalie gasp looking down at her pendant; that's another thing that I noticed about Rosalie she doesn't like to talk about her past unless it was really necessary. Apparently she didn't want Bella to know about it because she still hates her despite how she's now officially a Cullen. Again I just shake my head about this. Speaking of her pendant it started glowing blue _(ocean blue to be exact)_ which Emmett _(her husband)_ froze and rushed to his wife side while Jasper noticed and had a frown on his face as he can feel their emotions.

"Rose… what is it?" Emmett whispered.

Rosalie didn't answer as she kept looking at her pendant and then out of nowhere she rapidly got up rushing upstairs which left the rest of us puzzled at this.

"Rose?" Emmett asked rushing after his wife "Babe what is it angel?"

"Em…" Rosalie finally spoke up "It's Sapphire…" she hoarse leaving Emmett to widen his eyes in shock.

"What…" Emmett whispered leaving Alice and Jasper to rush to their side "What about Sapphire? Is she okay?" both Alice and Jasper to ask worried about this 'Sapphire' person.

Before she can say anything Alice dropped her magazine to the floor and made another gasp leaving Jasper to rushed to her side by holding her hand while she had a vision. She snapped out of it after a few seconds. All of which seemed to last for years but, then looks at all of us as we stood there in silence that's when Rosalie decided to speak up through the silence.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"A-a new girl… She-she's coming here… I didn't get much of her though it's a bit fuzzy but, she's a woman and she's not alone," Alice comments. I looked at her in concerned.

"Does that mean we have another threat coming?" Esme asked as she stopped from cooking to rush to her children's side.

Alice shakes her head 'no' "No I don't think so… she's not a threat Esme I promise?" she assured her.

"How can you tell?" Emmett asked completely forget that he was worried about this 'Sapphire' person.

"Well... it's because of her eyes…" Alice starts to say with a distant look on her face which left Rosalie and Emmett to look at each other for a long moment almost if they were talking in silence where Rosalie interrupts her "What about her eyes Alice?" she askes.

"They were sad… and conflicted with so many emotions… anger… betrayal… hurt… like she's in pain…" Alice starts to say with a distant tone through her voice and shook her head "As if … at least from what I can tell she was packing some clothes and screaming at someone who had red hair… apparently they were in some sort of fight. or something?" she explained.

Everyone got quiet when Rosalie turned to Alice "Wait did you just say that the person had red hair," she asked with a deadly tone.

"Yes … why do you ask?" Alice asked.

"Was that person a man or woman? The red head person?" Rosalie deadly says.

Alice blinked her eyes at this "It was a man… "she slowly say this.

"Did he had blue eyes," Rosalie asked almost like she's connecting the dots at this.

"Well… I couldn't see his face… it was fuzzy … although I saw bits of it of the woman though … she wasn't going to be alone… she's going to bring her friends…I wasn't sure why though I mean they seemed closed to one another," Alice pointed out where out of nowhere Rosalie's cell phone went off leaving us to jump and a bit startled well mostly me anyway where Rosalie mumbled under her breath " _Excuse me I need to take this?"_ walking away a few feet away from us which Emmett followed to his wife's side not far behind.

"Hello?"

"Rosie…" the voice was shaking.

Rosalie bugged out in shock "S-sapphire is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me…are you alone?"

Rosalie looked at us mumbling under her breath "Not at the moment why what's wrong?" she asked worriedly at this.

I heard the other person holding a deep breath almost shaking "It's… it's a long story... I-I can't talk here… Ron… he-me-cheating went to divorce-he-betrayed-hurt-pregnant," she says shakily.

"What… I can barely hear you," Rosalie asked as a different person interrupts her "She and that no good for nothing Weasel got divorced after that bastard cheating on her?" he snarled.

If looks can kill you would think Rosalie would go on a rampage to murder someone.

"HE DID WHAT?! WHY!?" Rosalie snarled "I'LL KILL HIM!?" as Emmett tried to hold his wife by the waist protectively I might add.

"He did more than that...that bastard not only cheated on my cousin but, with his ex-girlfriend of a bimbo Lavender no doubt thru out their marriage he's so lucky I didn't kill that bloody bastard," a guy in the background yelled.

"Draco language," another girl scolded him.

"Well he did," he argued back.

"Guys stop it fighting isn't going to get us anywhere and Mione deep shallow breaths okay in and out in and out or else you're gonna hurt the baby," another voice from the background where she held her breath to calm down.

"Mione you need to breath. Breath in breath out. There you go Cara Mia we wouldn't want you to stress out considering you're holding the twins love," another person explained.

"You're right… you're right… "the mysterious replied.

"Sorry Mia…I didn't mean to-"the other voice began to say where he was cut off "No it's my fault… and don't worry the twins and I are fine …I shouldn't even … never mind…" then continued to talk to Rose after clearing her throat "Rosie … I know this is short notice and everything but, is there any way we can meet up later since we're leaving to Forks tonight," she asks.

"Wait what twins?" Rose asks.

"Mia's pregnant Rose well she just gave birth a week ago and we had to check out early from the hospital not wanting to press to find out and made sure to not let anyone find out especially that bastard of her ex-husband?!" another guy says.

"Hold on a second let me just go to my room and we can talk there," Rosalie says heading to her room leaving the rest of us puzzled except Alice, Jasper and Emmett who seemed to know who it was.

 **(20 minutes later) …**

"Who was that?" Alice asked curiously.

"That was Sapphire… she's leaving the country with her friends," Rosalie whispers as she held her breath from crying when Emmett held onto her as she continued to talk "Apparently something's wrong … Harry wouldn't say much but, told me that they're leaving tonight so I have to get ready to prepare their house and grab some stuff coming Emmett?" she explained.

"Coming," Emmett replied.

"Esme we're going to be back in an hour or two," Rosalie called from the door as they both left leaving the rest of us in awkward silence.

"Rose where are you going?" Esme asked peeking through the kitchen door.

"I have to prepare for Sapphire's arrival and her house we'll be back soon Esme," Rosalie says waving her off leaving Esme to nod at this.

Will Sapphire and her friends going to be joining us for dinner?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure I'll give you a heads up and let you know Esme," Rosalie told her.

"Alright dear," Esme smiled at this.

"Come on Emmett can you grab my bag upstairs for me we have a lot to do before they arrive," Rosalie dragging her husband by the arm; for someone who seemed small she sure is strong for a vampire.

"Which one?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie seemed to rethink the purses she has "The sapphire blue one that Sapphire gave me last Christmas," she answered.

"Got it," Emmett nodded at this heading upstairs at this.

"Well that didn't help much…" Alice huffs at this.

"Alice you know how she feels when it comes with her past" Jasper replied.

Alice suddenly got quiet I assumed she knew how it was when it comes with Rosalie's family she doesn't like to talk about it.

"You're right Jazz I guess I can't blame her for that…after what she been through…" Alice whispers then scanned the room for a moment until her eyes met with mine who had this certain look on her face _'I know something that you don't know,'_ look which made me feel a bit uneasy as my eyebrows raised at her.

"What?" I asked not liking the way she looked at me.

"Oh nothing…. Nothing…." Alice began to say mysteriously I might add with a hidden smile as she happily chirped walking backwards humming to herself turning to Jasper "I feel like going hunting coming Jazzy," she says leaving him to nod joining his wife to hunt.

"What was that about?" I asked all confuse.

Emmett who just back to grab Rosalie's purse and patted me on the back "I'm happy for you buddy," he grins at me as Rose yelled for her husband.

"Emmett we have to go now!" she yells from the car.

"Coming Angel!" Emmett replied grinning at me leaving me very confuse at this.

"Okay… you guys are so weird…." I mumbled under my breath leaving Emmett to laugh as Rose shakes her head as they headed out of the driveway in Rosalie's new car which was cherry red.

 _"Hm… I wonder what was that about… I really hope she and her friends aren't a threat… although something tells me that this 'Sapphire' person means a lot to Rosalie. I wonder who's this 'Sapphire' person that Rosalie seems fond of. The only time she seems fond with was either Nessie when she was young or her husband Emmett. They seemed nice to me at least from what I can tell anyway…"_ I thought to myself shaking my head knowing I just have to see for myself.

I wish I had an imprint though. If I had one, I'd never grew bored where I'll be happy with my imprint just like Jake is with Nessie. I'd be in love and never let go ... I hope someday I'd be happy like the others are. These are the thoughts that were running thru my head in wolf form as I headed to the woods to go patrol where I noticed I passed my sister who decided to join me since she doesn't like to leave me by myself even though I'm old enough to patrol on my own but, she insisted that left Sam to sigh and leave it be knowing he can never change her mind on it.

 _"Seth where are you going? You're supposed to be waiting for Jake and I to patrol with you?"_ Leah asked in her werewolf form (telepathy)

 _"Sorry I just thought I patrol the woods on my own this time apparently Alice had a vision saying that there's a young woman coming and she's not alone then Rosalie's friend 'Sapphire' is coming tonight in Forks with her friends and preparing their house or something. I just thought I check this part of the woods while you and Jake check the other side,"_ I told her (telepathy)

 _"Okay but, be careful out there. Jake's going to be in the west while I check the south side okay"_ Leah says (telepathy) as she headed the other way which left me to continue my way through the woods.

 _"I always do,"_ I told her.

I've been running for about an hour before I came across a small child (…) with curly red hair and a cute happy smile on her face; she had floral, knee sun dress with sunflowers on it and a pair of rain boots; she was giggling and laughing at something that was playing with her feet; so I decided to walk closer to check out with a puzzle curious look on my face where it left me to bug out in shock; there was seven children there who also had a happy smile on their faces; the first two had black shaggy hair with blue eyes, another small child (….) with brown hair with blue eyes who giggled playing with the curly red hair as if they were best friends, the last two boys had mixed colors between a brown and blonde hair with grey eyes then there's the youngest who were newborns covered with a blanket with a basset blinking their eyes at the new area _(*cough* baby Elias and Evie* Hermione's newborn twins_ ) as I drew closer I found an artic white fox with light gray paws _(cough* Hermione Granger Black*cough)_ playing with the children. My eyes widen as I looked at the fox. The fox was beautiful it had big chestnut brown eyes with a bushy tail with fire that looks so soft to touch but, wasn't along though; there were others animals there, two pumas to be exact; one was dark gray while the other was black _(*cough* Blaise & Draco Malfoy-Zabini *cough)_ who nuzzled next to each other playing with the boys; then there's another animal which was a grey husky dog; it had brown fur with white paws and had brown eyes _(cough*Neville Longbottom*)_ who was playing the child with brown hair as she tried to climb his back, then there's two wolves not far behind one had black fur with light grayish paws with green emerald eyes while the other wolf who nuzzled next to him with white snow fur which I'm guessing it's his wife since they're both looking at each other with loving eyes happily with the twins _(*cough*Harry & Luna with their children who are twins James & Lily)_ while there was unknown birds with reddish brown phoenixes with blue eyes while the other was a black foxes who had brown fur with chestnut brown eyes with a bushy tail with white paws _(*cough* Ariel and Aqua Weasley-Fred and George's wives/Hermione's older sisters)_ with two phoenixes birds (cough*Fred and George Weasley*cough) watching over the children; one boy and one girl _(cough* Nelson and Carly Weasley*cough)_ who had red hair with brown eyes who was watching the scene from the highest branch on the tree they were sitting on and had identical smirks grinning madly at me I had to blink my eyes dumbly if I was seeing things but, wasn't paying attention at them since I couldn't keep my eyes off the artic white fox who was playing with the small child (….) and the two newborns giggling and playing with the newborns (twins)

And then I see it…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this fox. Wait what a fox?! I whimper softly. Only I would imprint on a fox…. _"Great… that's just great…"_ I grumbled through my thoughts.

I decided that the kids needed some help and looks a bit lost so I turned back to change into my human form. Only when I came back the kids, both pumas, the husky dog, wolves and the three phoenix's and the artic fox were gone.

 _"What the-where did they go?"_ I thought to myself puzzled scanning around after a few minutes of looking for them I gave up in defeat.

I grumpily walk my way back to the house as I shift back into human form and pulled a pair of jeans before walking inside and sat on the couch with a defeat look on my face. Nessie and Jake were eating on one of the sofa's, Jasper and Alice are still hunting that I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett weren't back yet so I asked where they were. Nessie answered that they were grocery shopping.

That's when Edward and Bella arrived back to the main house and Leah my sister just got back who had this odd look on her face as if she was too shock at the moment. I was going to ask her what was wrong until Edward began to laugh and I knew he'd read my mind and made an annoyed huff; I really can't stand when Edward reads my mind it's very annoying and rude.

"Shut up Edward," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Seth imprinted," Edward announced; Jake gave me a smile with a thumbs up from across the room as Nessie laid her head against his chest who also had a smile. Everyone else gave their congratulations as I groaned softly resting my hands on my head.

"His imprint is a-" I cut off Edward with an icy glare who shut up quickly leaving Jasper and Alice to snicker behind their hands "My imprint is a fox. A fucking fox although she's a beautiful fox don't get me wrong but, she's a fucking fox?! It would never work," I grumbled as I sat down on my couch.

"Dude that sucks," Emmett says although he's snickering at this as he just arrived as well without Rosalie who happens to be with this mysteriously _'Sapphire'_ as I just remembered from the last conversation they had leaving my sister to smirk.

"I can't believe you would imprint on a fox," Leah spoke up as I glare at her in response.

"Shut up Leah," I grumbled at this.

"Oh come on it's a little funny Seth," Leah gives me a nudge on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah what about you huh!? I bet you didn't even imprint either!" I growled leaving her to quiet as she crossed her arms in offense raising her eyebrow at me.

"Actually … Seth I didn't want to say anything at first but, you're not the only one who imprinted today to someone unlike you little bro … mine is a human being," she mumbled under her breath; again gave their congratulations to Leah who huffed at this.

"Shut up you numb nuts?!" Leah snarled leaving everyone to quiet as she was in a bad mood; well at least they stopped teasing me imprinting on a fox now.

Before either of us can speak up we were interrupted by Rosalie who came bursting through the door dragging someone inside.

"Sapphire you get your butt inside now and you look fine," Rosalie insists with a scowl.

"I don't know about this Rosie… I mean look at this outfit I'm not exactly dressing the part…especially since I just gave birth to twins no less… believe me I was in shock then you were… I was expecting a baby boy but, instead I have twins… twins I'm a mother of three children Rosie three!" she mumbles under her breath; I have a feeling she's in shock giving birth to twins as she continued to talk "Besides you already have company over … and neither of us want to intrude," she protests.

"Oh it's fine the more the merrier Esme loves the company Fire trust me everyone isn't going to judge you besides you have me and Emmett to protect you from the others and I want you to meet the family since you already met Emmett and I multiply of times during our visit in London," Rosalie says waving it off leaving us more curiously.

"Well... if you're sure..." she mumbles under her breath where she turns to the blonde girl "Luna will you mind holding Lil Rosie for me I know you got your hands full with the twins but, I just realize I have to feed Elias and Evie it's almost their feeding time," she explained.

"Of course," the blonde girl (Luna) nodded at this turning to a young man with black shaggy hair, glasses and had green emerald eyes "Harry would you mind holding James and Lily while I hold our god daughter please," she explained.

"Sure love," the black hair shaggy guy answered (Harry) as he carried his kids blinking their eyes confuse but, continued to suck on their thumbs adorable.

"Oh Harry they're so adorable," Rosalie gushes on the twins.

"Thanks Rose," Harry replied nodding at this.

"They're so cute," Rosalie cooed at the children "Especially this little guy," she cooed at the baby who gurgled "Who's this bundle of joy and she's even looked precious," she says while the twins smiled widely at Rosalie which was kinda weird to see her that way even for me. I had a feeling Jake was shocked too since he never seen her this happy before.

 _(a/n: Hermione has a few nicknames; Sapphire from Rosalie's nickname; then there's Mia, Mione, Mi, Miabee, Sugar, or Spice-Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Aqua, Angelina, Fred, and George with Teddy (Harry's and Hermione's god son-oh and also both Remus and Sirius are alive in case you're wondering)_

"Actually Rosie… their my son and daughter…" Sapphire began to say leaving Rosalie to widen her eyes in shock as she was about to ask but, was cut off by her again "Now I know what you're thinking Rosie but, I just barley check out from the hospital not that long ago… Evie was a big surprise so I wasn't expecting twins I was expecting a baby boy but, I don't mind though. I always wanted another little girl so it's not so bad… and I didn't want my ex-husband to find out … he doesn't know that Lil Rosie is a big sister which I hope to keep it that way," she explained.

"They're beautiful Fire especially baby Evie and don't worry your secret is safe with me," Rosalie whispers.

"Thanks Rose," her friend whispers.

"So… what's their name the new born twins I mean" Alice asks who came out of nowhere; I'm guessing she used her speed leaving the guest to jump and being startled by this as the kids well they kept whimpering holding the mothers close while the friends of Rosalie's friend blinked their eyes dumbly as they took a step back holding their kids protectively well mostly the guys anyway the girls just blinked their eyes.

"Yeah Mione…" the red head starts to say calmly I might add "I never did got a chance to ask you did you name the twins since we left in such a hurry," he asked.

"I did…my son's name is Elias… Elias Lionel Fredick George Jax Granger-Black," she nods at this "He was named after my grandfather and his uncles from his father's side; I was going to name him Hugo but, I didn't think he'd likes it though so I decided to pick Elias as my 2nd choice and this little angel that I'm holding is Evelynn Sophia Carson Granger-Black 'Evie' for short while EJ is short for Elias who were born in March 25, 2004 at 12:04 a.m. and 12:10 a.m. exactly," she explained.

"You named Elias full name after the Weasley twins," the blonde guy raising his eyebrow at her leaving her to scowl

"Yes I did," she huffed.

"It's perfect, they're both perfect…" Rosalie smiles cutting them up sensing their argument as she held the baby who gurgled playing with her necklace "Hii Elias, Hiii Evie I'm your auntie Rose," she whispers playing 'peek a boo' who giggled in returned "You're a bundle of joy yes you are, yes you are," she continues to her baby niece and nephew playfully making sounds on their small tummies leaving them to smile at her.

"And I'm your-"Alice began to say turning to the girl "Do you mind if I hold one of them?" she asked.

"Of course … after all you are they're aunt so they're both extra loved by their uncles and aunts including their beautiful mother and older sister Lil Rosie," Luna smiled at her leaving Alice to beam as she played peek a boo with her nephew and niece with Rose.

"So… not that I don't want to ruin a family moment here... but, who are they?" Jacob blurted out.

The guests blinked their eyes dumbly turning to Rosalie who's busy with the baby as they were waiting for her to introduced themselves which she noticed then took a deep breath sitting down on the couch with the others following suit across from us as Alice had to poke Rose to introduce everyone.

"Hmm… oh right…" Rosalie began to say smiling at the baby then looked at the rest of us "This is Hermione Granger but, she found out she's adopted right?" she turned to her niece to nod at this "And that's Aqua her older sisters who happens to be Fred's wife, then there's George his twin brother and his wife Ariel whose also Hermione's older sister with their children. Nelson Weasley Fred and Aqua's son and Carly George and Ariel's daughter but, I call her Sapphire. I'm the only person who gets to call her so don't get any ideas," she glares at Bella who frowned at this about to speak up but, continued to talk ignoring her look "Anyway that's Harry her brother/best friend. Luna his wife with their two children James and Lily Potter who are twins then there's Draco whose Luna's brother and Blaise his husband with their kids who are also twins Scorpius and Leonardo; Draco and Luna are Sapphire, Ariel's and Aqua's cousin thru their father's side of the family then there's Neville with his daughter Gem," she explained.

"Hello," they all greeted with a wave.

"Hello," "Hi" "Nice to meet you," "You're kids are so cute," from everyone response except Bella she just crossed her arms staring at the girl with the twins and the little girl with the red curly hair hide her face whimpering. I had a feeling Bella was scaring them.

"Thank you…" the guys replied with a nod while the blonde guy (Draco) glared at Bella who glared back and made a huff.

"What about her.." I asked pointing at the young child with red curly hair who was hiding her face against Luna's shoulder.

"That's Lil Rosie… my daughter," Hermione began to say leaving me to whip splashed towards her stunned and in shock as I turned to look at her; I couldn't help but, stare at her but, unfortunately she was staring at her daughter affectional "Her name is … Rosalie Sapphire Jean Weasley wait did I just said Weasley," shaking her head mumbling under her breath "I meant Black although she's going to keep my ex-husband last name but, I figured Black would fit since Sirius is my biologically father anyway… Rosie for short I named her after my great aunt; she's a bit shy around others but, she'll eventually open up after a few days and she's very overprotective with her cousins and the twins I supposed she got that from me," she explained leaving me to gape at her like a fish while Rosalie gasp in shock all teared all of a sudden.

"R-really," Rosalie whispers "How old is she?" she asks.

"Of course you and Emmett are her god parents and she's going to turn 3 years old next month," Hermione smiles at her daughter.

"Oh Fire… I-I don't know what to say…" Rosalie whispers leaving Hermione to smile.

"You don't have to say anything except be her god mother and It'd be official only if you want too this is," Hermione offered.

"I'll be honored to be her god father Mia thank you," Emmett smiles.

"Good," Hermione began to say looking thru her purse where her whole arm was inside leaving us to gape at the girl leaving her to smile as she continued to look for something "Ah ha here it is ... it's already official I made sure of it come look and made a scrapbook before she was born,"

"Fire... " Rosalie began to say looking at her best friend/great, great, great niece "Thank you ... I'll treasure every precious moment with her," she whispers hugging her.

"Of course and thank you for being my best friend and my aunt," Hermione told her.

Luna felt someone stirred as she looked down at her god daughter (Rosie) waking up from her nap leaving her to blink her eyes whimper "Momma," looking for her mom.

Hermione grabs her daughter "I'm here baby I'm here," she says softly while her daughter blinks her eyes confuse scanning around holding close to her mom then looks at me.

"Wolfie play,wolfie play, wolfie play with Rowie mama," she says wiggling herself down heading towards me as I widen my eyes in horror that was until she turned to face me and froze; I was a bit confuse and shocked. Confuse because some stranger entered carrying the same kid where I learned it was her daughter except the mother has chestnut brown hair against her shoulders that made her look more mature with a sunny dress which had mixed colors; purple, pink, blue and green and hot top sandals. She was beautiful... and felt familiar to me especially her eyes... where did I see those eyes before...?

"Mia... what's wrong?" the blonde guy (Draco) whispered as he held her close to him protectively I might add leaving me to growl.

"I-I-" Hermione began to say clearing her through turning to find a source as I have a feeling it was from Edward which annoyed me to the fullest as he gave a yelp in shock and mumbled an apology as her friends glared at me and continued to talk "Rose I'm sorry to cut this visit short but, we have to get going since it's past the kid's bedtime and I don't want to stay out too late for the twins since they're barley 3 days old which is too early for them to be outside this late," she explained.

"Oh of course I completely understand Fire," Rosalie assured her as she put her great, great niece and nephew in their basset as they were snugged inside their blankets and set them inside their strollers "Why don't Emmett and I show you guys the town tomorrow so that way you can get used to the place after all you are living here now," she quickly added.

Hermione and her friends murmured at this as they nodded "We would love that Rose see you tomorrow around lunch time around 2:30 would be alright with you?" she asked.

"Yes of course Emmett and I will be there Fire," Rosalie nodded at this giving her a hug as Hermione returned the same.

"Come on darling," Hermione picks up her daughter who whimpered pointing at me and pouts "Momma me play with wolfie," she pouts.

"I know you want to play with wolfie but, not tonight love it's way past your bedtime," Hermione pats her on the back as she whimpered wanting to play with me turning to me and the others "It was nice meeting you all," with a nod as she and her friends gathered their things to leave for the night.

"Don't go," I blurted out leaving her to blink her eyes dumbly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asks all confuse turning to face me.

"I-I mean…" I began to say clearing my throat as everyone raised their eyebrows at me as I was scratching my head nervously "Why don't I uh go with you guys… you can never know what kind of animals you may bump into you know since it's really dangerous especially at night" he explained.

She just looked at me with an odd expression on her face while her daughter Rose wiggled out of her grasp "Momma me down," leaving her to sigh by putting her down as she starts walking her way towards me since I was a bit taller so I had to bend down to her height as we both stared at each other as she titled her head and put her small hands against my face giggling, her hands were so small and innocent I couldn't help but, tap on her nose and made a giggle and runs back to her mom Hermione who continued to have this particular look as little Rose tugs her dress which she looks down on her daughter "I like him momma can he pley with me tumorrow please momma," she asks with her puppy dog look.

Hermione looked at her daughter then back at her friends; she kept looking back and forth between her daughter and her friends who also had the same expressions as she has and made a long sigh "Oh honestly… come here baby girl," she picks her up as Rose whispers to her mom "Can I have a puppy like him mummy," she asks with her puppy dog look as her friends started snickering at this.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Harry. James Potter," she scolded at him playfully which I couldn't stop staring at her which Harry noticed as he finally calmed down turning to Hermione who continued to hit him as he made a playfully hurt look "Sorry Mione but, he's right though. You can never know what can be in the woods?" he asked.

"I know that but, I need to do this… I need to be alone for awhile…" Hermione whispers giving him a look which he made a sigh at this agreeing to this.

"Can't you do this in the morning?" Draco asked.

"I'm going Draco and I'll see you guys at home later," Hermione says waving at her friends and left while I watch her for a long moment which I saw Sam giving me _'go after look,'_ after I made a whimper leaving everyone to turn to me in shock.

"What?!" I huffed stomping my way heading the same direction as she went before Leah gave me a comment through my head _"Are you going to frolicking in the river with your fox,"_ she teased me as I gave her a glare at her while they laughed as I ignored them running after her.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So... what do you guys think? I'm on a roll today ! Love it ... like it or what? Reviews are welcome of course and I just love Seth x Hermione as a couple I'm starting to become a bit obsess them as a couple then the others for some reason which I don't mind since there's not a lot of Seth & Hermione together as a couple but, it's better than nothing right?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Betrayal & Divorced!**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: So that's in Seth's P.O.V. there's going to be some switch between Seth and Hermione sometimes their friends and I'm going to rewrite the chapters before I update the new chapters. There's going to be some changes here and there but, hopefully I'll be able to update soon when I get a chance. Let me know what you think of this chapter._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **{3 months and 2 ½ weeks ago}** _(a/n: Hermione just recently found out that she's pregnant shock and surprised she was happy to have another baby so she told her best friend Harry Potter the great news as they went to her place to tell Ron her happy news unfortunately she just walked in on her husband of 5 years with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown after she claimed she was pregnant with his child you can say it caused a lot of tension; not only that Hermione wasn't alone but, Harry just happened to be there when this occurred so you can it caused big tension between the 'Golden Trio' after Hermione screamed, yelled, throwing things at the couple leaving Lavender to smug at this in her top and thong underwear clawing her ways back to Ron as she yelped when Hermione slapped the slut on the nose and scattered away after grabbing her things knowing how scary Hermione could be after she hexed the bimbo with a lots of boils)_

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Hermione, baby please just let me explain," Ron cried; I slammed my suitcases shut with a wave of my wand.

"Explain what Ronald?! What is there to explain huh?! Not only that I have walked in my husband cheating on me but, with your ex-girlfriend no less when we have a daughter Ronald?! All I need to know is for how long... when I been slaving my way watching over our daughter when you been working late no less what was that a lie so you can have your way with your ex-girlfriend," I spats; I have gotten home with Harry after we had lunch together since we haven't got a chance to hang out this past week or two so I offered him to come over so we can talk more. I just gotten home from work at 5:45 in the morning after pulling an all-nighter at work; I just hope to surprise my husband with our 5th year anniversary of our wedding but, what I didn't realize was that my husband rolling around in my bed with Lavender underneath him.

He mumbled something incoherently and I looked at him expectantly "Well?!" I hissed.

"About a year and 8 months," Ron finally said.

"So for a year and 8 months ... during our marriage ... you been cheating on me with your ex?! How could you Ronald?! While I been working, taking care of our daughter while you go on double shifts at work?! Was that a bloody lie?!" I screeched loudly throwing anything I can think off which he ducked and blocked himself with a pillow from trying not to get hexed where Lavender had a smug on her face where left me to fight her ass off which she fought back where I threw hexes, stunned spells and slapped her smug face, heard a loud crack as she screamed in horror holding her nose from bleeding. "

"GET OUT YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!?" I snarled with a dark icy look which left her whimper in fear as she grabbed her clothes where Harry walked in the room when he saw the chaos as I kept throwing things at Ron nonstop where he tried to hold me back "I WANT A DIVORCED!?" throwing papers at him after threating to take Rose with me since I have no desire on leaving my daughter with this no good for nothing cheater ... after a long silence between us.

"What about Rose you can't just not let me see her I'm her father," Ron begged at this.

"Well you should of thought of that before you cheated on me RONALD?!" I screamed at me.

"What is merlin's is going on here?" Harry asked looking between us as I kept throwing things at him as he held me on the waist "Mione calm down what's going on?" he asked.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE DID HARRY JAMES. HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT LAVENDER BROWN!" I snarled throwing more hexes at my husband as he tried to block me from my spells.

"Mione calm down!" Ron begged at this.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN RONALD ! I HAVE EVERY DAMN RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AFTER WHAT YOU BLOODY F*** DID!" I screamed at him.

"HE DID WHAT?!"! Harry yelled after telling Ron how could he do such a thing and cheat on me no less while I went back to our daughter well let me rephrase that my daughter ..."How could you cheat on me Ron... I trusted you..." I whispered while Harry held me back from hurting him anymore

Ron was silent.

"Well!? I'm waiting?!" I spats angrily when he didn't say anything I continued to talk as anger filled inside me "You know what I don't want to know I hope she was worth it Ronald don't contact or look for me again because by the time I leave you won't find me or Rose near this place EVER. AGAIN!?" I spats after I hexed him with lots of boils. I felt the tears start well into my eyes but, I forced them back. I won't let him see me cry.

"Mione please… she's pregnant," Ron last words said leaving me to stop before I hexed him.

"Well that's just perfect... not only you're not even thinking of our marriage but, what about Rose huh? Your 2 yrs old daughter?! How am I supposed to explain to our daughter that her father isn't around anymore huh!? WHAT!?" I screamed.

Ron bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry Mione I wasn't thinking... " he whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Ron… "Harry began to say as he was the peace maker between us and made a tired sigh "Look let's just calm down… I know things are intense between you guys," as I gave an icy glare which left him shift uncomfortable "But, you guys need to calm down … for Rose's sake she needs her parents and you don't want to wake her up do you?" he asked looking at me with a pleading look.

"Well there's NO BLOODY HELL I'm staying here for another moment," I spats angrily closing my suitcases shut with my wand putting them in my small bag passing both Harry and Ron as I was too angry to look at my no good for nothing now ex-husband.

Harry got quiet as he ran after me "Where will you go Mione … and what about Rose…" then pauses for a moment "You have your baby to think about … remember?" he whispers.

I got quiet … in silence as I froze at this since Ron has no idea I'm pregnant as well… and gave a stone face expression "I'm going to stay in a hotel and bringing Rose with me, once the divorce is finalized. I'll leave the country if I have too," I spats angrily looking away from my ex-husband.

"Mione please just give me another chance. I swear I won't see her ever again," Ron begs after me.

"Why bother she's pregnant with your child RONALD?!" I spat angrily.

"Because I love you and Rose please Mione please I'll do anything just don't leave…please," Ron pleaded after me.

"I gave you enough chances Ronald… not only you just broke my heart… and our daughter's as well…" I began to say after I took a deep breath to calm down looking away from him "I'm not going to stop you from seeing her … because you are her father…but, I want a divorced and once that divorced is finalized … I'm done," I coldly told him with a hard stone expression on my face.

Ron bows his head knowing how serious I was as he nodded his head "Mione please… I'm sorry for everything … I-I really hope we can be friends one day… can I at least say good bye to our daughter Rose… please…" he whispers.

I shrugged at this "Of course… and I'll send an owl for the divorce papers after that because we're done Ronald," I told him leaving him to nod sadly. I continued my way to grab my stuff everything that I won't leave without as Harry followed me from room to room as Ron went to say good bye to our daughter Rose who was soundly asleep.

"Harry can you escort Ron outside after he says good bye to our daughter Rose so I can pack her stuff," I whispered.

"Of course Mione," Harry nods at this as he went to Rose room where he saw Ron whisper to our daughter that he loves her very much … and hopes one day she can forgive him one day … and gave a kiss on her forehead considering our daughter is soundly asleep without knowing what's going with her parents.

Once I packed my stuff from our old bedroom …I threw out my wedding ring in my former bedroom that I shared with my husband and burned the wedding photos of us both smiling at each other with happy grins on our faces as I made a silent sob screaming where Harry raced to my side as he saw me rocking back and forth holding me close into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Mione…why don't you Rose stay with me and Luna instead of staying in a hotel it would be less than a hassle…" Harry whispers.

"Why would he do this to me… I loved him…" I sobbed into his shirt as he held me close "I never got to tell him my news Harry… he doesn't know I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

Harry grew silent at this "I don't know … I wish I can help you take this pain Mione but, you have to take steady breaths… considering you're carrying a baby," Harry began to say in whisper tones as I took steady breaths not wanting to hurt the baby holding me close; that's when we saw Ron packing his things as well while I was having a hard time breathing.

"Steady breaths Mione breath," Harry instructed me as I took a deep breath as my legs gave out as he caught me between his arms steadying me.

"Think of the baby," Harry whispers.

I held out of a breath putting my hands around my stomach hoping I didn't hurt the baby where I saw Ron by the doorway.

"I said good bye to Rose…" Ron sadly says.

Harry stiffly nod at this "I'm going to head out now…" Ron continues to talk.

"I'll be right back Mione," Harry whispers leaving me to nod at this as I kept rocking back and forth "Don't do anything rash okay," he quickly added.

"Wasn't planning too," I mumbled under my breath.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

Hermione and I just came back from work but, lately Hermione hasn't been feeling well so I insisted that she goes to the doctor so she called an appointment with her doctor which was Pansy Parkinson well now it's Nott. She told her that she'll be happy to check on her so around our lunch break we went to the doctors. Apparently Hermione is pregnant she looked stunned at this but, gave a small smile and felt excited to have another baby. She and Ron been talking about having another child and I guess they got their wish finally.

Hermione and Pansy made another appointment for the next month as she was now three months pregnant so her stomach is sort of showing but, not too much though. Once we reached to her house she was planning on surprising Ron on their 5th year wedding anniversary and we arrived. She noticed the house was a bit messy so she figured Ron was upstairs giving Rose a bath.

Hermione and I split up due to the grunt noises because we weren't sure what it was; I went to check on Rose while she checked her bedroom. In my surprise Ron wasn't alone he was having sex with Lavender and a screaming match was heard. I put a silence charm around Rose room because I didn't want her to wake up and raced to the source. You can't even begin how shocked I was when Hermione was screaming at Ron as tears ran down her face hexing and stunning spells were thrown at Lavender as she was half dressed. She was in her tang top and underwear which left me to shudder at this since she wasn't that good looking to me. She had a smug look on her face clawing her arms around Ron as he tried to put back his pants back on.

Hermione kept screaming, throwing things at him as he tried to duck until Lavender made a comment that she was pregnant which made Hermione snap and punched the girl right on the face which left her to scream and told her to ""GET OUT YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" with her icy cold look; that's when Lavender grabbed her things and left by apparating to her place I'm guessing on this.

That's when I decided to intervene holding off Hermione "What in Merlin is going on in here," by the waist "Mione calm down what's going on?" as I tried to stop her by the waist.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE DID HARRY JAMES. HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT LAVENDER BROWN!" Hermione screamed throwing more hexes and stunned spells at Ron as he tried to block the spells.

"Mione calm down!" Ron begged at this.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN RONALD !" Hermione screamed at him.

"HE DID WHAT?!"! I yelled after telling Ron how could he do such a thing and cheat on our best friend. His wife the love of his life no less while Hermione raced to grab Rose out of her bedroom.

"Hermione please just let me explain," Ron begged after her.

"I don't want to hear it Ronald," Hermione screamed.

"Will you please listen to me," Ron ducked from the spells she threw.

"How could you cheat on me Ron… I trusted you…" Hermione whispered as I kept holding back Hermione from hurting him anymore which was hard at first but, she's stronger then she looks.

Ron was silent.

"Well!? I'm waiting?!" Hermione spats angrily when he didn't say anything as I held onto Hermione by the waist as anger filled inside her "You know what I don't want to know I hope she was worth it Ronald?! Don't contact or look for me ever again because by the time I leave you won't find me or Rose near this place EVER. AGAIN!?" she spats as she kept continuing to hex him with lots of boils. I saw how Hermione held her tears inside as she forced them back.

"Mione please… she's pregnant," Ron last words said leaving me to stop before I hexed him.

"Well that's just perfect... not only you're not even thinking of our marriage but, what about Rose huh? Your 2 yrs old daughter?! How am I supposed to explain to our daughter that her father isn't around anymore huh!? WHAT!?" Hermione screamed.

Ron bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry Mione I wasn't thinking... " he whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Ron… " I finally spoke up as I decided to be the peace maker between them with a tired sigh "Look let's just calm down … I know things are intense between you guys," as I felt Hermione's icy cold glare look which made me to shift uncomfortable "But, you guys need to calm down … for Rose's sake she needs her parents and you don't want to wake her up do you?" I explained giving her a pleading look.

"Well there's NO BLOODY HELL I'm staying here for another moment," Hermione spats angrily closing her suitcases shut tight with her wand putting them inside her small purse with an extension charm as she roughly passed both Ron and I as she was too angry to look at Ron at the moment. Once I escorted Ron out that's when I slapped him on the side of his head.

"How could you cheat on her Ron," I hissed at him.

"Harry I didn't mean to mess things up … I still love Mione," Ron tried to explain.

"If you loved her then you wouldn't cheat on her Ron," I pointed out.

Ron got quiet as he bowed his head in shame knowing I'm right.

"I know… I know…. I just Mione and I been trying to get pregnant after Rose …and things were rough between us and we got more busy that we didn't have time to… spend some time together," Ron whispered.

I held my breath knowing Ron doesn't know this secret "You know how Hermone is when it comes with work Ron," I angrily spats slapping on the side of his head which he rubbed the sore spot.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize," Ron apologizes to me.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize Ron. Not only you made her cry AGAIN and broke her heart AGAIN. How is she going to explain to Rose that her father cheated on her mother? The one person who been there for us since our first day in Hogwarts. The same person who's always helped us and helped us with the horcruxes hunt after you walked out on us when we needed you the most Hermione had to put aside her feelings and looked for the horcruxes without any help that I had to make sure that she was eating right. If it wasn't for her Ron we wouldn't be able to win the war without her," I harshly replied.

Ron got quiet holding his suitcases on his hand "Tell Hermione I'm sorry…" he sadly says. I watched him apparate probably to the hotel but, if I took a wild guess I would say Lavender's I wouldn't care at the moment since my best friend needs me so I raced to check on Hermione; she was a mess she kept rocking back and forth in Rose room mumbling under her breath that she needed to leave; I calmed her after a few minutes telling her she can stay with me and Luna with our kids James and Lily who just happens to be her god children.

"Come on Mione…" I began to say as I slowly got her up as she wiped her tears quickly, waved her wand packing Rose stuff as she grabbed Rose jacket and grabbed her daughter.

"Rosie time to wake up baby," Hermione mumbled.

My god daughter Rose stirred, blinking her eyes and gave a smile "Mummy…" she murmured at this.

"Yes baby come on it's time for us to go," Hermione whispers as she changed her clothes quickly and covered her with a blanket.

"You ready to go?" I whispered.

Hermione nodded as she grabbed her baby bag and had Rose things covering her with a blanket "Rose I want you to hold on tight we're going to apparte to uncle Harry's and aunt Luna's house okay," she murmured as I grabbed her hand as we apparate to my place with Luna.

"Harry is that you?" a familiar voice replied.

"Yeah it's me Luna," I told her.

I heard footsteps as she made a gasp seeing Hermione's face was red from crying.

"Lulu," Hermione hoarse as I grabbed Rose into my arms as Luna rushed to her side kissing her temple caringly looking confuse at this.

"What happen Mione?" Luna asks.

"I'll take Rose upstairs so she can sleep?" I offered.

Luna nodded at this as Hermione sobbed into Luna telling her what happen "Ron, he-he cheated on me… from the past year and 8 months during our 5th year marriage anniversary… I feel so stupid…" Hermione began to say in whisper tones "And you know what's worst," she hoarse tones.

"What?" Luna whispers.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I watched my husband Harry put our god daughter Rose upstairs with the twins (James and Lily)

"You know how me and Ron been trying to get pregnant after we had Rose…" Hermione hoarse leaving me to slowly nod at this as she made a sniff "I was going to tell him I'm pregnant," laughing sarcastically "And he doesn't even know…I was surprised to see him so I rushed to our room telling him the good news and … before I can do anything he was having sex… with his ex-girlfriend of that no good for nothing bimbo… Lavender and not only that but, she's also pregnant with his child too" she spats angrily from crying.

"That son of a bitch," I muttered at this. She kept sniffing as I kept rocking her as tears subsided at this.

"What am I going to do Luna…" Hermione sadly says holding a pillow against her stomach softly.

"Mione you know you and Rose are always welcome to stay here including the baby," I whispered.

Hermione shakes her head "I have to get out of here… away from the memories… the hell with Ron… me and Rose can't stay here any longer… I just … I can't be here." she whispered as she tried to leave as my expression came from angry and fell in sadness.

"Mione… you can't just leave… where would you go…" I whispered quickly looking small.

Hermione was quiet for awhile "Mione…" I asked.

I looked at my best friend as she fell in exhaustion as I gave a sigh in relief "We'll talk in the morning Mione?" I whispered.

That's when Harry came back "How is she?" he asked.

"She wants to leave Harry," I whispered.

"What why?" Harry widen his eyes in shock.

"She doesn't want to be here and just when she was about to answer she fell in exhaustion and fell asleep," I whispered sadly as I looked at my best friend.

Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath "I'm going to kill him," he coldly spats which left me to shiver at this tone.

"That makes two of us Harry but, we have to make sure Hermione and the baby are okay… after all she had a rough night…" I whispered.

Harry nodded tiredly as he carried Hermione his best friend/sister upstairs to the guest room as we went to bed in the next room. The next morning Harry woke up early because he has new recruits as aurors that he made a mental note to himself to call Sirius, Remus and everyone else that needs to know what occurred between Ron and Hermione. He had a gut feeling Draco and Blaise won't be very happy since they're best friends with Hermione and since Draco is Hermione's 2nd cousin it's going to be very tensed at work that made him groan knowing it's going to cause a ruckus.

"Harry," Luna murmured at this "What time is it?"

"About 5:30 in the morning, I'm just getting ready for work I'll be back soon since I have some things I have to take care of," Harry explained.

"Alright I love you," Luna murmured at this.

"I love you too Luna watch over Mione huh?" Harry replied.

"Of course…I just hope she didn't leave without us knowing about it Harry…" Luna sadly says.

"I know… we'll talk about this when I get home huh?" Harry asked.

"Okay…" Luna murmured at this.

Once Harry got ready he grabbed his suitcase, cloak and kissed his wife quickly by using the floo network to his godfather's place which wasn't far from where Hermione and I live since we're not far from each other. "Grimmald Place Number 12," where it made Sirius and Remus jump pointing their wands at me.

"Who are you?" Remus pointed at me.

"Remus it's me," Harry answered.

"Sorry Harry," Remus grumbled putting away his wand away "What are you doing here this early in the morning aren't you supposed to be at work by now?"

"I was but, this couldn't wait where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"I'll grab him," Remus replied heading upstairs as I sat down on the couch in a defeated sigh putting my hands over my head.

"Harry what's going on pup?" Sirius raced to my side.

"I have to tell you both something and you're not going to like it," I told him with a serious expression.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like this one bit," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Because you won't…." I mumbled at this taking a deep breath "Hermione's pregnant…"

"How is that bad news that's great," Sirius happily about this for his daughter.

"Yeah …it is great believe me I wish that was the news but, it's not… that's not the bad news Sirius see Hermione didn't know she was pregnant considering she's been sick for awhile so she thought it was just bug and she had weird eating habits so I insisted that she goes to the doctor and she asked me to go with her so I did. When she made an appointment her doctor was Pansy you remember Pansy right?" I asked.

"Of course… her father and I were… friends in some sort of way what about her?" Sirius stiffly replied.

"Well she's her doctor and the family friend so …Pansy got some blue gel and smeared some on her stomach to check what was the problem that's when Pansy got this odd look on her face when Hermione told her that she didn't feel so well as she thought it was the flue book and found the problem by telling her that she's pregnant you can say it shocked Hermione to say the least," I began to say chuckled at her expression then shook her head "Anyway she asked Pansy how far along she was and Pansy told her about 3 months along so they made the next doctor's appointment for next month to check on the baby that Pansy insisted she goes to the doctors twice a month instead of one time. We went to her place to celebrate and just when we arrived we were surprised to see Ron home so Hermione raced to tell him the news since she was calling out for him and didn't even heard … unknown noises which left me curious so I went to check on Rose. She was sleeping soundly so I put a silent charm on her," he explained.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" Sirius noticing my expression.

"Because… when Hermione was about to tell Ron the news… that stupid arse git was cheating on her?!" I spat at this.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed about to kill him which Remus grabbed Sirius on the waist to calm down "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL KILL HIM!?" he snarled about to kill Ron but, Remus and I held him back not wanting to wake up Teddy since he's fast asleep at the moment.

"Calm down Padfoot," Remus murmured.

"Why aren't you angry Mooney that bastard cheated on my little girl how can you not be upset?!" Sirius argued back.

"Oh believe me I am more than upset," Remus coldly told him after he took a deep breath to calm down himself "But, you of all people that Hermione needs us and not wanting anyone to find out she's pregnant remember" he murmured at this.

Sirius took a deep breath "Where is she Harry?" he asked.

"She's with Luna at our flat … she hasn't woken up yet apparently the news took a toll on her…she even told Luna that she wanted to leave England," I sadly says.

"What why?" Sirius and Remus exclaimed at this.

"Because she couldn't be here for another minute Luna managed to calm her down but, that's not why I'm here though… I was hoping you can help me find a lawyer because Hermione wants a divorce and we need to do the divorce quietly since I have no doubt Hermione doesn't anyone especially the press to find out," I explained.

"Of course I'll even call Blaise since he's a lawyer so I have no doubt that he'll her help her," Sirius told me with a serious look.

"Let me just call him and we'll make an appointment," Remus replied.

"I should get going owl me when you talk to Blaise huh?" I told him.

"Of course Harry we'll owl you once we get in touch with Blaise," Sirius told me.

"Good I'll see you guys later and if you want to check on Hermione she's with Luna at our place," I told him.

"I'll be sure to do that once we're done talking to Blaise," Remus replied.

 **Sirius P.O.V.**

Once my god son left as he was heading to work I just sat down defeated as Remus looked at me curious.

"I know you want to kill him but, I'm sure Hermione doesn't want that … despite how that bastard cheated on her after all Hermione put a number on him last night," Remus coldly says.

"You know me to well… I wish Prongs and Lils were here they would've been able to help us with this type of situation," I sadly says.

Remus sat next to me giving me a pat on the back "I know Pads I wish we could've save them but, you know we can't … it's practically against the law because of it," he whispered.

"I know… but, I still wish we could've saved them when we did… or else Harry would've be under Lily's sister's Petunia's watch," I growled.

"I know Pads I know," Remus replied.

"I better call Draco he would want to know what's going on," I murmured at this.

"Of course and I'll go check on Teddy because I have a feeling he wants to see his favorite aunt," Remus gave a small smile leaving me to nod at this.

I looked at the time as it was now 7:45 in the morning so I have no doubt he's still asleep but, this was important. Just when I was about to floo him we were interrupted by another visitor and in my surprise it was my nephew Draco.

"Uncle Sirius it's me Draco can you let me in?" Draco called from the background.

"Yeah come on in Drake," I tiredly called after him.

Remus and I took a step back as he flooed over dusting himself and looked very tired; I had a feeling the boys kept him all night.

"What happen to you," I blurted out.

"Scorpius had an ear affection and a high fever so I stayed up all night to check on his fever can you both tell me why Potter- "Draco stopped himself "I mean Harry would owl me at 6:30 in the morning and asked Blaise to be Hermione's lawyer for a divorce with Weasel?" he stiffly replied. I have a feeling he still hates Ron which I don't blame him. His family and Ron's family have been enemies since then.

"Well that was quick," I murmured at this.

"What was quick?" Draco asked.

"How did you know that Hermione wanted a lawyer," Remus asked.

Draco paused for a moment "Oh that Luna called us last night practically jumped our bones at this when she told us what happen she didn't say much she just kept muttering under her breath on how she's going to kill Ron which was very unlike her so Blaise went to check on her and I haven't heard from him yet so I decided to visit you lot and see what was going on and don't worry my parents are watching the boys until I get back in case your wondering?" he asked.

"Well you might want to sit down on this one mate?" I asked.

"Why … is Mya okay?" Draco suspiciously asked me.

"Yes and no," I blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked all confuse.

"Because that no good for nothing Weasley cheating on my LITTLE GIRL!?" I snarled leaving him startled and yelp from my tone of voice.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Draco snarled "I'LL KILL HIM!?"

"Get in line mate," I growled at this.

"That's not all Draco… apparently Hermione was going to tell Ron the good news… you know how she and Ron were planning on having more kids…after Rose" Remus slowly says this leaving Draco to slowly nod at this "Well… she walked on him in their bedroom having sex with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown who's been cheating on her from the past year and 8 months because of it … that Brown girl even claimed she's carrying his child which made her snap and punched the girl and broke her nose after Hermione told her to get out," he explained.

"HE DIDN'T…" Draco coldly says.

"Oh believe me I didn't want to believe that bastard would cheat on my little girl either until Harry told us just awhile ago before he left to go to work…" I growled curling my fist.

"I'll kill him. I knew he was too good for her but, to cheat on her with Brown no less," Draco growled and made a snort "She's not even that good looking not even in school," he exclaimed at this.

"Yeah well… Hermione was too upset to tell Ron her good news so she kept hexing, stunning him and throwing things at the couple that Harry had to hold her back from trying not to kill him which didn't work on both parts that's why we needed Blaise help because she told Ron that she wanted a divorced with Ron no less and she's taking Rose with her," I told him with a serious tone.

"Well good you can bet your arse that Blaise will defiantly help her … after all she and Blaise are best friends along with the rest of us lot but, does the rest of the Weasley clan or the family knows about this yet?" Draco asked.

I held my breath rethinking of my children since my five sons were living in Tokyo, Japan while my two girls were living with the Weasley twins as they were married as well with children on their own.

"No not yet… I have a feeling that Hermione hasn't told anyone the news about her being pregnant… " Remus told him.

Draco nodded at this checking the time "I should get going I told mum I wasn't going to take very long and I'll owl you on what Blaise says okay" he explained.

"Good and if you're wondering we're going to check on Hermione at Harry's place since she's staying with them until the time being she even told Luna that she was planning on leaving England but, didn't say where," I told him.

Draco blinked his eyes at this "She did … do you know where she's going I mean I get she's upset but, she shouldn't be leaving in her condition not that I don't want her to leave but, still… she should stay here with her family and friends," he sadly says.

"Yes I know but, I have a feeling Luna is trying to get change her mind no doubt so if you need us we'll be in Harry's house," Remus replied.

"Got it" Draco nodded at this and flooed back home.

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

 _"That no good for nothing Weasel, just wait till I get my hands on him,"_ I thought to myself angrily curling my hands into a fist.

"Drake is that you?" Blaise my husband asked.

"Yeah it's me Blaise," I told him.

Blaise sighed in relief "I was wondering where you were? I talked to Luna and you won't believe what she told me," he explained.

"Let me guess…Mya walked on Weasel for having sex with his ex girlfriend Lavender and found them in their bedroom no less… she screamed at him hexing and stunned the couple. Weasel tried to calm her down after that slut had her claws on Weasel stating that she's pregnant which made Mya snap by punching her on the face and broke her nose which left Brown to scream in horror and Mya told her to leave and Mya kept hexing Weasel after he told her that he's been seeing her from the past year and 8 months because of it; she even told him that she wants a divorce after hexing him so many times that he has boils on his face and told him that she's taking Rose with her refusing to leave their daughter with him and that cheating slut of his," he casually answered.

Blaise jaw dropped "Yeah how did you know?" he accused at this after he made a pout.

I kissed him quickly "Because I just came from uncle Sirius place apparently Harry owled me this morning asking if you can be Mya's lawyer since she told Ron that she wants a divorced," I told him.

"Oh, and yes I would be happy too. That bastard doesn't deserve to know about Hermione being pregnant," Blaise growled.

"No he doesn't and uncle Sirius even told me that he wants to make sure the press doesn't find out about anything that happens between Mya and Weasel but, I have no doubt that slag of his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend or whatever will tell the press on how she claimed to steal Weasel away from Mya for being pregnant with his child," I growled.

"Trust me mate I'm going to make her life a living hell once I get through to her," Blaise coldly spats.

"Trust me babes you're not the only one we should grab the boys since Luna is watching over them today since we have some things to take care of for the divorced for Mya," I told him.

Blaise nodded at this "I'm way ahead of you. I'm going to grab everything I can for the divorced and I'll talk to Mya about it," he explained.

"Speaking of Mya how is she?" I asked.

Blaise made a tired sigh "She hasn't said a word since she woke up… she just had a blank on her face… I even tried to snap her out of it but, she didn't answer and it made me and Luna worried so I called Pansy her doctor because she wouldn't respond. When Pansy arrived she asked what was wrong with Mya and Luna explained in a coldly fashion which left us in surprise… we found out what Weasel did to Mya. Pansy had this icy cold look on her face that she wanted to murder someone and went on doctor mode to check on her best friend. Hermione kept mumbling to herself that it was her fault… it was her fault… it broke my heart seeing her this way Drake… so Pansy gave her a calm draught potion and put her sleep. I asked her if it was going to hurt the baby and Pansy slapped me on the head that it wasn't going to hurt the baby. Until she calms down she's going to check on her every other hour just to make sure she and the baby were alright so Luna's watching over her right now" he explained.

"Stupid Weasel just had to ruin a good thing," I grumbled under my breath.

"You have no idea… just wait till Fred and George find out … and I have no doubt that Ariel and Aqua aren't going to be happy about this considering that's their little sister Drake," Blaise pointed out leaving me to groan.

In the other side of the London of Harry and Luna's flat with their family; Luna was humming to herself watching over the children. Rose (Hermione's and Ron's daughter), James and Lily who were playing with their toys. Luna looked at her god daughter with a sad look on her face as she wasn't sure how Rose is going to find out that her father cheated on her mother and calm down making breakfast.

"Rose, James, Lily it's time for your breakfast loves," Luna smiled softly.

"Mummy…" Lily murmured at this.

"Yes love," Luna asked.

"What's wrung with aunt-e Min'ne," Lily sadly says.

Luna looked at her daughter for a moment "Your auntie Mione isn't feel very well so she's going to stay in her room for a bit," she explained.

"Auntie," Rose asked in a small voice.

"Yes love," Luna asked turning to her god daughter.

"Mummy okey?" Rose spoke up in a small voice.

"Yes love your mum is going to be just fine I promise," Luna assured her.

"Is Mummy sad…." Rose sadly says.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **And there's the first two chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry I took so long to write this I was really busy with work and school but, no worries because I'm back. R/R**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Tension Arises!**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Hermione found out that Ron has been cheating on her from the past year and 8 months with his slag ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown after she claimed she was pregnant it made Hermione snapped… as the married couple screamed at each other well mostly Hermione though which made Lavender gave a smug when she saw this which Hermione snapped and punched her on the nose which left Lavender to scream in horror as Hermione told her to get out as she grabbed her things and apparated to her flat. It didn't take very long for Hermione to hex her husband though to demand to tell her the truth after stunning him with her wand and finally he did._

 _That's when Harry Potter (their best friend) came rushing in to their bedroom and in his shock he saw his two best friends screaming at each other well mostly Hermione who was screaming at Ron on how she could cheat on her which left the 'Golden Trio' in a screaming match and screamed at Ron that she wanted a divorce but, after pleading and begging to give him another chance. Hermione made up her mind and told him she's done. Once Ron said good bye to his daughter Rose who was soundly asleep who has no knowledge that her father cheated on her mum, packed his things quietly and told Harry and Hermione that he said his goodbyes to Rose that's when Harry escorted him out and hasn't seen him since last night. Harry escorted his best friend/sister Hermione and god daughter Rose to his place with Luna who also has children. Twins to be exact who are the same age as Rose so you can say Luna, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Blaise are the first ones to find out what Ron did to Hermione and aren't very happy with the red head (Ron Weasley)_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I made a tired sigh giving my god daughter a hug "Don't you worry about your mum love she's going to be just fine… she has me and your uncle Harry along with your uncles and aunts. We're going to do everything in our power to make sure she's alright okay love," I explained as she made a sniff.

"Why is mummy sad aun'tie," Rose sadly says.

"She's… just dealing a lot love.. she's fine… she's fine…" I patted her on the back as she made a sniff watching Hermione who kept rocking back and forth mumbling under her breath.

 _"Gin I wish you were here… if only you made it through the war,"_ I thought to myself sadly as I was only girlfriend Hermione trusted besides her sisters and her family.

Just then Ariel and Aqua apparated with her daughter Violet 'Vi' and son Nelson who's also Rose age and her cousin.

"Hey Luna," Ariel and Aqua smiled at this.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here," I sighed in relief putting the kids in their playpen as I grabbed Ariel and Aqua's arm as we raced to Hermione's room.

"Luna what-" Ariel was cut off when we rushed to Hermione's room and gasp.

"Cookie…" Aqua whispered.

"It's all my fault… it's my fault…" Hermione kept repeating those words over and over.

"Luna what's wrong with Mya?" Ariel whispered as she tried to snap her out of it.

"Mya walked on Ron having sex with Lavender after she claimed to be pregnant and told Hermione that he's been seeing her from the past year and 8 months." I spat in low tones.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Ariel and Aqua exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what I said," I whispered "She been repeating it's her fault since she arrived here last night with Rose… who doesn't know what happen since she was asleep when that occurred,"

Ariel and Aqua looked at their niece then back at her best friend as it broker her heart by hugging Hermione.

"Mione … if you can hear me… it's me Ariel and Aqua… I heard what happen… and I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill him… and use my bat boogy hex if I have too especially that … that… slag of his ex girlfriend," Ariel growled at this.

"Big sister…" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah it's me honey…" Aqua hugged her best friend/sister as she rocked her back and forth "He doesn't know… I'm pregnant," she hoarse.

"I know sweetie I know…" Ariel whispered closing her eyes at this as she held onto her best friend close.

"It's my fault… it's my fault…" Hermione mumbled at this.

"This is not your fault cookie it's anything but, your fault… and we'll figure this out Mione I promise," Aqua whispered.

"I have to get out of here… away from the memories… the hell with Ron… me and Rose can't stay here another minute…" Hermione whispered.

Ariel, Aqua and Luna looked at each other in worried looks "Mione where would you go…?" Luna asked quietly looking small.

Hermione got quiet taking a deep breath to calm down holding her stomach in a protectively stamina "Forks, Washington… you know how Rosalie's is my great, great, great, aunt and she's also Rose god mother… I can stay with her … she'll take care of me…" she whispered.

"Mia you can't just leave by yourself especially at your condition," Aqua protested weakly "Can't you just-just stay here for awhile… I mean you are pregnant …I mean we can watch over you and the baby and… neither of us want you to overstress yourself especially when you're carrying a baby no less," she whispered.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I got quiet looking down on my stomach rubbing it gently "You're right…" rethinking what they said and made steadying breaths "I'll… I'll stay here for a little while… until I figure things out… and until then can you both promise me something?" I whispered.

"Of course anything," Aqua whispered.

"Can you guys both promise me that you won't tell Ron I'm pregnant the last thing I need is overstressing myself and the baby… he doesn't deserve to know to know about me being pregnant… considering that slag of a girlfriend of his pregnant too… I don't want Rose to find out that she has a half-brother/or half-sister," I whispered.

"Don't worry Mione your secret is safe with us," Luna squeezed my hand.

"Yeah Mione you can always count on us," Aqua gave me a small smile.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Harry and I will help you through this and if you still want to l eave… I'm pretty sure Harry wouldn't want you to go by yourself so we'll go with you," Luna protested.

"Yeah we'll go with you Mione there's no way you're going by yourself," Aqua comments.

"Guys no you have a life here," I protested.

"True… but, Fred and I been talking and we wanted a peaceful life without the reporters on our backs it's very tiring," Aqua whispered.

"It's true Mone… besides I'm not letting you go off by yourself either… Harry and I also talked about settling in somewhere with the twins somewhere where no one knows about us and we refused to leave you by yourself with Rosie and the baby on the own we're sticking together you're our family Mione…" Luna whispered.

"Okay…." I whispered "Thanks guys,"

"Of course…" Ariel, Aqua and Luna whispered giving me a hug "We'll get through this Mione I promise," and just then someone apparate to the house.

"Luna, anyone home?" Fred and George called.

"That's Fred and George. In here Fred," Aqua whispered called over her husband.

"There you guys are…" Fred and George began to say looking at us as he noticed how shaken I was "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ariel and Aqua looked at me asking my permission as I nodded at this as they got up taking their husband in the other room as she told him what happen. I had a feeling my sisters put the silence charm around the room as Fred and George raced to my side.

"I am so sorry Mione… I swear I will kill him," Fred and George growled.

"Thanks Fred thanks George…. How's the joke shop?" I whispered.

They chuckled at this "Our business in the joke shop is booming like crazy thanks to your idea's Mya," Fred and George exclaimed.

"That's great guys," I smiled at this.

"We even bought a house for us to live in it's really amazing it has a swimming pool and everything," Aqua explained.

"Really that's great Aqua. I can't wait to see it.." I replied with a smile.

"Well … we should get going I just wanted to check on Mione since I got an owl from Luna this morning. Owl me if you need anything okay," she whispered.

"Of course thanks guys," I whispered.

"What are best friends and sisters are for," Aqua and Ariel winked playfully at me leaving me to smile.

That's when Harry, my daddy (Sirius) uncle Remus, Draco, Blaise, my older brothers Holden, Kevin, Jayden, and Cameron came with murder looks which I asked what was wrong. Daddy told me that Harry told him what happen between me and Ron as he wanted to murder that no good nothing git. I made a sigh and told him it wasn't necessary considering I gave a bunch of hexes and stuns spells at the cheating bastard as they raced to my side as they gave their congratulations in whisper tones.

"Mya whenever you're ready to start the divorce let me know as you and Ron have to talk about the assets and everything," Blaise told me in serious tone.

"Thanks Blaise… speaking of the divorce I want to make this divorce under wraps as possible I don't want the press or anyone finding out that Ron and I are going to be in divorce," I told him.

"Of course when do you want to meet up with Ron so you can write him," Blaise asked.

"Right now I can't even look at him… so maybe in a week or two… and we'll take it from there," I told him.

Blaise nodded "How are you feeling Mya?" he asked worried about me.

"I'll be fine… it's the baby I'm worried about," I sadly looked at my stomach as it was starting to show a bit which I made a metal note to put around a protective spell around my stomach.

 **[present]**

It's been a rough four months as I was now 7 months and 3 weeks pregnant right now; my stomach was showing a lot but, whenever I meet up with Ron I would make sure my stomach wasn't showing. It would seem that I wasn't pregnant even though I was. It was the only way for Ron not finding out since I decided not to tell him that I was pregnant with his son. Apparently I'm having a baby boy. I always wanted a son so I was excited to see him soon. Just two more months and he'll be here soon. I been debating on what to name him… either Hugo or Elias it was my top names for the boy and thought about other names in case it was a girl but, I had a feeling it was a boy so I went to every book I can find about baby names for boys and here we are.

 _(a/n: I thought I skip a few months right now Hermione is almost 7 months and 3 ½ weeks pregnant-34 weeks right now so she's very close to giving birth to her son; Blaise, Harry, Fred, George or Draco sometimes Dean would come with her during her doctors appointments after she puts a glamour charm and the strongest protection charm around her baby so it won't look like she's showing at all not that she's ashamed of her baby or anything in fact it was the exact opposite the last thing she wants was Ron finding out that she's pregnant or the press or the Dailey Prophet.. and she hopes once the baby arrives she can leave the country without anyone finding out and start fresh…. She already got herself prepared, got new id's, passports, anything that are important and with Luna's help since she told her first just to be safe)_

"Just sign here and you'll be divorced," My lawyer Blaise Zabini who just happens to be my best friend told me which I wrote my signature where Ron signed his name after me across the table sadly neither of us said a word. Harry told my daddy (Sirius) and Remus as they tried to hold him back from killing Ron for breaking my heart when he heard the news since I'm his birth daughter so you can say he's very overprotective with me after all I saved his life twice and he's very grateful for it. It took four long months to settle everything while Harry takes care of the press since neither me or Ron want the press to find out since we're both present to talk about it.

"And you're done… you're officially divorced…" My lawyer Blaise says turning to me giving me a comfort squeeze "Since you both have a 2-year-old daughter Rosalie Sapphire Jean Weasley it would be best that Hermione gained full custody since she's working two jobs and has Harry with his wife Luna to watch over Rose along with her aunts and uncles along with her grandparents when she's work while Ron you will visit her in the weekend with the mother's request is that correct?" he asks leaving us both to nod at this.

"Yes…it is," Ron replied.

"Well you'd be happy to know that she agreed to the terms but-" Blaise began to say glaring at Ron who shifted uncomfortable at his stare "Hermione also requested while Rose visits you Ron that in no circumstances that you will leave your daughter by yourself or else you'll lose every right to visit Rose is that clear," he calmly says leaving Ron to gulp nervously as he nodded again "Also … to make sure that your girlfriend… stays away from your daughter since she's your responsibility to watch your daughter when you see her is that okay with you?"

"Yes it's fine… and I'll make sure that Lavender stays away from her since I do love Rose… I don't want her to hate me…" Ron sadly says who once again tried to get me to look at him but, I refused too.

"Good while your assents will be 50/50 that neither of you want a messy divorced and handled it like mature adults without any problems which is good since neither of you want to say anything bad to one another for Rose sake you have to make it seem that you're tolerate with one another," Ron's lawyer which was Ian; his friend from Quiddich who just happens to be a lawyer as well.

"Of course…" I stiffly replied as I held my stomach protectively closing my eyes… even though I'm currently pregnant and was about to tell Ron (my husband wait… ex-husband) the good news and found him cheating on me… was the last straw… I thought we were happy but, I guess fairy tales doesn't work that way… and decided to keep my news to myself as I told my friends and family the good news as they gave their congratulations and promised to keep it as a secret since he has no right to know about his future soon

I cleared my throat "Um… I don't mean to be rude or anything but, I have a doctor's appointment soon and I can't miss it," I told both lawyers since Blaise knows this beforehand since he's coming with me after this.

Blaise and Ian (both mine and Ron's lawyers) both nodded at this "Of course Miss. Granger-Black is there anything else that either of you want to say to one another before we head out?" both lawyers asked both of us. I shook my head _'no'_ as I refused to say anything to him where Ron's lawyer Ian said the same thing which Ron paused for a moment looking up at me with a sad sorry look.

"Yes… I want to say something … "Ron starts to say giving both our lawyers to nod and left us alone "Mione… " he whispers as I continued to looked away from him.

"I didn't mean for this happen I swear to you ... I just … I don't know what happen I was on my way to work and bumped into her … next thing I knew I'm kissing the girl like we were back in Hogwarts ignoring that fact I have a wife and daughter who I love more than anything…and I know you don't want to hear me out which I don't blame you for hating me merlin knows I deserve it but, I really do hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again … for our daughter's sake," he sadly replied.

(no answer)

"Mione please say something… the last thing I wanted was to hurt you… I really do love you … I still do … merlin knows I do… and I know it won't change anything for what I did…especially when we have a daughter … I really don't want Rose to hate me … because you know I love that little girl more than anything she's my baby girl and … I don't want Rose to hate me for hurting her mother… the love of my life… my wife… my best friend since our first day and I know I made you cry all those other times but, I really mean it I'm so sorry … no matter how many times I keep apologizing you always forgave me even though I don't deserve it … I just… I always felt I wasn't good enough for you … even though you told me that you loved me for me …with my temper and all… you're my family… even though my own family won't even look at me … after what they learned what happen … the last thing I want to do is lose my best friend too… please say something…" he begged at this as he was crying.

"Mione please… say something … anything…can you please look at me … please…" Ron pleaded at me.

I looked down on my stomach knowing I need to do this for my baby as I finally looked at me as I was crying too. I couldn't help it… damn these hormones.

"What do you want me to say Ronald…" I tiredly replied.

"I just don't want you to hate me…" Ron sadly says.

I gave a soft sob as he rushed to me holding my breath "Please don't cry… please…" he sadly says as he gave me a tissue as I held my breath.

"How can I hate you… I want to hate you so much…" I looked up at the ceiling for a moment "I want to hate you so much right now … but, I can't … do you know why because of our little girl Rosie… no matter how many times you hurt me… I can't do it… I keep telling myself what did I do to deserve this kind of pain… I thought we were happy Ron … "I starts to say as my voice was hoarse from crying to much; stupid hormones as he bowed his head sadly.

"We were happy … Mione …" Ron whispers.

"Yeah… we were… maybe one day I can forgive you… and be friends one day… for our daughter's sake … but, it won't be the same…" I softly says.

"I understand..." Ron sadly says after he pauses for a moment "I'll always love you Mione... and hope one day we can get thru this ... for our daughter's sake..." he says.

"Me too ..." I told him as I grabbed my stuff and walked away out of my ex-husband's life who was once my best friend. Once we went on our separate ways.. Blaise held me close headinf to the parking lot and drove me to the doctors. Things were intense in the beginning but, me and Ron manage to follow thru the divorce without making things messy... I didn't even realize I was pregnant until I starting throwing up before I found out Ron cheated on me.. that's when I decided to go to my doctors which just happens to be Pansy Nott 'nee Parkinson who just happens to be one of my best friends; she made sure that my pregnancy was kept secret since most of her patients are confidential ... when I found out I was pregnant again. I was happy... to tell Ron the happy news but, that was before I got my heart broken.

"We're here _Cara Mia_ " Blaise says giving me a hand squeeze knowing I had conflicted emotions running thru my me "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine ... it's the baby that I'm worried about ..." I whispered looking down on my stomach rubbing it gently as I made a mental note to protect my baby boy and hopes he doesn't look anything like Ronald.

"He's going to be just fine just like his mother," Blaise whispers holding me into a hug.

"I hope so... come on we better head inside the last thing I need is the press finding out," I whispered.

Blaise nodded at this as we headed inside the waiting room where I greeted Hannah who checked us in since it's our original thing.

"Hey Mione you came just in time," Hannah smiles checking me in leaving me to smile "You can take a seat until we call for you okay," she says.

"Thanks Hannah," I replied while Blaise nodded at this sitting down; I looked around where there weren't a lot of people which was good; 10 minutes later my name was called.

"Hermione Granger-Black?" the nurse asked.

"Here," I answered as Blaise joined me where we went to our room "Dr. Nott will be right with you after she's done with her last patient," she explained.

"Thank you," I whispered as I laid down on my seat closing my eyes for a little while as Blaise comforted me for a bit "How are you feeling _Cara_ …" he whispered.

"Honestly…" I whispered leaving him to play with my hair gently "I'm numb…after 5 years of marriage… down the drain…" as I opened my eyes staring at the wall "I'm not going to lie it's hard thinking that me and Ron would have our happily ever after… but, at least I got Lil Rosie and you guys… along with my family… and now I have a baby boy … I always wanted a son," I whispered.

"I can't imagine what you're going through but, you're not alone in this Mya … you still have us and we'll be happy to add our new family member Cara," Blaise explained giving me a hand squeeze.

"Thanks Blaise… I'm really glad you came with me," I whispered.

"Of course I always got your back Mya," Blaise smiled at this.

That's when Pansy came in with a smile "Hey B, hey Mya sorry I'm late," Pansy greeted us with a hug which she grabs the blue gel "We're in our 8th month boy does time flies fast," she explained.

"Yes it does…it's a good thing I put a glamour charm around my stomach the last thing I need is for the reporters to find out," I whispered.

"Don't worry no one is going to find out it's confidential between doctors and their patients," Pansy assured her.

"Thanks Pans," I whispered.

"No problem," Pansy gave me a hand squeeze "So was there any problems along the way," as she spread the blue gel around my stomach.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think "Well the first three months of throwing up has finally stopped, I have weird cravings which surprisly taste very good, a lot of heartburn that comes and goes but, other than that nothing, everything seems normal and went the same procedure when I was pregnant with Rose," I explained.

Pansy nodded at this knowing this isn't the first time since she's my doctor "Of course and you have been eating the right nutrition's vitamins during the progress that I recommended right?' she asks.

"Of course which helps a lot," I told her nodding at this.

"Good, good. I'm glad so let's see what the baby looks like hmm?" Pansy began to say as I laid down softly on my seat as she lifted my shirt which my glamour charm came off showing how big my stomach was big where I interrupted her "How's the baby?" as I haven't noticed how big I was.

"Well considering you're in week 34 it won't be long till he comes out with ten toes and ten fingers who looks perfectly healthy everything seems fine and since you're very close to you being in labor soon it all depends on this little guy," she explained then paused for a moment "Just be sure to lower your blood pressure since it's a bit high Mya but, other than that just try to relax we wouldn't want the baby or you for that matter. Did you manage to talk to your boss?" she asks.

"I did, Kingsley told me that it's fine as long as me and the baby are perfectly healthy and he'll be happy to wait till I'm back on my feet within the 6 ½ weeks the baby will be born," I told her with a smile then paused for a moment "I'll keep that in mind since Rosie keeps me occupied and it won't be long till he comes out," I explained.

Pansy nodded at this "And does… Ron know that you're pregnant with his baby…" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.

I got quiet for a long while "I was going to tell him the minute I found out but, you know how that turn out….so no he doesn't… and I hope to keep it that way… besides he has another kid on the way with his bimbo of a girlfriend of his … the last thing I need is the press to find out it would be a juicy scandal and I don't need his help he already messed that up as it is … considering we're not divorced so he has no knowledge of this baby or me being pregnant," I explained.

"I understand well it seems that your baby is fine as always just as long as you keep your blood pressure low you and the baby will be fine. Did you managed what to name him yet?" Pansy asked.

"I have but, you have to wait till he's actually born Pans," I told her.

Pansy pouted at this "Well as doctors' orders keep up what you're doing and try to relax since you're officially in bed rest no buts Mya and I can't wait to meet my new nephew and you have been eating healthy snacks right?" she asked.

"Yes I been eating healthy snacks, fruits and vegetables anything you can think of this isn't the first time I been pregnant Pans," I jokily told her as she gave a chuckle.

"I know I just wanted to be sure is all doctors' orders after all," Pansy chuckles at this as she gave me a hug and looks at the screen "And we're done for the day same time in two weeks from now just let Susan know and she'll be happy to schedule your next appointment. Would you want some pictures before you leave?" she asked.

"Yes please oh can you make some copies I want to give some to Harry and the others," I smiled at this wiping off the blue gel and covered my stomach with another glamour charm and protective spell once again not wanting the press to find out.

"Of course I'll be right back," Pansy ran to the office to make copies 10 minutes later she gave me copies telling me that she'll seem me in 2 weeks.

"Thanks Pans see you in two weeks," I smiled at my friend as she nodded at this.

"I won't be long till he comes out Mia," Blaise comments.

"I know it's a bit scary isn't it…" I whispered as we exit the hospital to the basement as he stopped to look at me curious "How baby EJ won't find out about his father…"

"EJ…?" Blaise puzzled at this.

"Yes … EJ… which is short for … Elias Jesse Lionel Fredrick George Jax Ryo Granger Black," I proudly says putting my hands around my baby as I felt my baby kick "And you know what I think he likes it," I smiled at this.

"And you're positively glowing dove and I like it … Elias that's very unique and that is a lot of names for one person Mya," Blaise jokily says.

"Well I can't help it… I would've add yours, Draco's and Harry's but, it wouldn't fit it in the birth certificate so there you go," I pouted at this.

Blaise laughed "Well when you have another baby you can happily know you're allowed to name your future children after us Mya," he jokily says.

"Ha ha … after what happen with Ron… I hardly doubt it…right now I'm going to focus on both my children until they're old enough to go to school," I whispered.

"Of course… Elias… it's very unique where did you get that from?" Blaise asked as he helped me to the passenger's seat since I was a bit bigger than I realize.

"It was my grandfather's names my adopted grandfather anyway … I was very close with him and it broke my heart when he died… so I decided to name my baby after him," I told him.

"Well it's perfect and I'm sure the others would love it; well Cara we should get you home since we both know how Harry is," Blaise offered at this leaving me to nod at this; ever since I got pregnant Harry has been overprotective then usual along with my daddy Sirius, Remus, my siblings and friends who kept my secrets to themselves. In fact they assured me that Ron won't find out about me being pregnant with our son.

 **(20 minutes later) ...**

" _Cara_ _Mia_ we're here," Blaise says giving me hand squeeze "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me and Drake okay," he says.

"I won't thanks for everything Blaise," I replied.

"Of course you know I'm here for you Cara after what that bas-" Blaise began to say taking a deep breath to calm down giving me a smile "Come on let me walk you to your door," he says.

"Okay," I whispered.

He helped me standing up due to the fact I'm pregnant and helped me down since my feet are a bit fat but, I got used to it. I opened the door with my keys that Harry gave me for emergencies since he insisted that I stay with him since he has plenty of room there which I protested at first but, knew it wouldn't do any good so I just stayed with him since then.

"Mione is that you," another voice dreamily says

"I'm in the kitchen Luna," I replied.

"Hello Blaise, Hello Hermione how was the doctors?" Luna asks carrying the twins with Rosie who smiled at me "Mummy," she says running to me carefully due to the fact I'm carrying her baby brother.

"Hi baby, how was your day," I smiled gently picking her up as she hugged me gently "Fun, I miss you mummy," she whispered.

"I miss you too baby," I replied looking down at her; since me and Ron are divorced ...Ron will be visiting her in the weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays; if he violates the agreement it would be close without a second thought "Mummy... where's daddy?" she asks leaving Blaise and Luna with a cold expression on their faces.

"He's... he's at work baby..." I lied where she looked at me curiously "Oh..." she says.

"Mummy... me big suster?" she asks gently puts her hands on my stomach leaving me to smile "Yes Lil Rosie you're going to be a big sister it won't be long till he comes," I told her.

"Lil Rosie will you do me a big favor?" I starts to say while she stares at me curiously "Once your baby brother EJ comes will you protect him with your life," I told her gently.

She smiled at this "I prumise mummy, Rowie loves baby EJ and EJ luvs Rowie," she says.

"Yes he does," I gently says.

"Well ... I better head home see you girl's tomorrow," Blaise says kissing our foreheads along with the kids "I will see you later Lil Rosie," he smiles.

"Bye uncle Blay," the kids waved.

"Later kiddos," Blaise waves as he went back to his car.

Once Blaise left I put down Rosie who went to play with James and Lily while Luna looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Luna says dreamily sitting next to me.

"Pans put me in bed rest..." I pouted at this.

"Well you are pregnant Mione," Luna pointed at this as she helped me to the bed sitting next down to me.

"I know... " I began to say getting myself comfortable before I continued to talk "I been thinking... me and Rosie have been overstaying our welcome here... I think it's time that me and Rose move out," I explained.

 **[Later that day] ..**

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I've been working double shifts with Ron being my on and off partner since it's been extra tense between us ... that I had to get Joe to be his partner since I couldn't bear to look at him for hurting our best friend that I almost slipped that Mione was pregnant and that was the last thing she wanted was for Ron to find out ... so I held my tongue and kept it to myself.

He just got back from the lawyer's office as he saw me giving me a sad wave as I gave him a nod at this.

"Hey Harry…" Ron sadly at this a bit gloomy.

"Ron," I told him stiffly.

Ron gave a sigh "Hermione and I are now divorced… and we managed to keep the press out of it… " he sadly says at this.

I nodded at this knowing this already since I was the one that suggested to keep the divorced under wraps thanks to Sirius and Remus since they all agreed with me.

He just kept bowing his head sadly "Harry I didn't mean for this to happen like this,"

I don't know why but, I snapped "Well you should've thought about that before you broke her heart Ron," I harshly says.

"I know… " Ron sadly at this "Ar-are we okay?" he asked.

"I don't know Ron… after what you just did… I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to her. I mean you can be a bloody idiot you know that?" I harshly told him in low tones as we were sitting in my office after I gave a silent charm "I mean seriously Ron what the bloody hell were thinking?!"

"That's the thing… I wasn't thinking…" Ron sadly says.

"Yeah … I mean you can be arse git you know that," I harshly told him keeping myself calm.

"I'm sorry… I even told Hermione that I want us to be friends… but, she told me that it won't' be awhile till we all can be friends again," Ron sadly says.

"She said that huh?" I asked crossing my arms.

Ron sadly nodding at this "Yeah…she did she even said that she'll get along with me for Rose sake since she doesn't know that me and Mione are now divorced," he whispered.

"Well… at least you listened to her for once…. "I grumbled at this.

"Harry will we ever be friends again… I know I mess up but, the last thing I want is losing both my best friends…" Ron sadly says.

"Honestly Ron… I don't know…I mean what you did was so messed up from the others times you made her cry more times I can count the only time I ever seen her cry was when you walked on us during the horcruxes hunt and you're so damn lucky that I held onto her before she can hexed you… I mean what the hell were you thinking cheating on her … I thought you were guys were happy!" I harshly told him.

Ron bowed his head sadly "We were happy… you knew I love Hermione more than anything," he protested weakly.

"If you loved her…" I coldly says leaving him to flinch "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOODY CHEAT ON HER FROM THE PAST YEAR AND 8 MONTHS NO LESS WITH YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND NO LESS THEN!?"

"I…" Ron stopped himself "I don't know… it's like… I can't help myself … I mean you knew I would never in a million hurt Hermione like that… it's like one minute… I was heading home from a long day from work and the next thing I knew… I'm kissing Lavender… like nothing even mattered… it was really weird," murmured under his breath leaving me to confuse "I just… I don't know… this is really mess up," he explained.

I snorted at this "Yeah well… you should get back to Ron… we have a lot of missions to get back too," I stiffly at this.

"Alright…" Ron murmured at this.

"Oh and Ron…" I began to say as he turned to me "Yeah?" he asked.

I looked at him for a long moment as he got confused at this "What is it Harry?" he asked.

I remembered what Hermione told me she begged me not to tell Ron that she's pregnant with their son no less; you can say I'm a bit torn between my two best friends when it comes with this kind of stuff but, I knew Hermione needed me so I'm pretty much on her side and refused to let anyone hurt my best friend, my sister as I consider as my family… Hermione just recently found out that she's pregnant with my nephew no less and she was going to tell Ron the news but, that was before hell went loose. Ron cheated on her with Lavender his ex-girlfriend … I just couldn't believe it … and that's when I knew Hermione needed me to be there for her so that's what I'm doing.

"Harry… are you okay?" Ron asked again snapping me out of it.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts "Sorry… I just … Seamus is going to be your partner this week since Joe's out of town right now so he's going to work with you?" I explained.

Ron looked at me for a long moment "I thought Seamus doesn't want to work with me?" he asked.

"You're right he doesn't but, he knows this is work so he's going to have to live with it," I told him.

Ron slowly nodded at this as he went back to his office "If you say so Harry," he says as I sat down on my seat in a defeated sigh that's when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I called out looking at the papers.

"Harry it's me Jay you mind if I come in?" Jayden asked ( _a/n: Hermione's older brother apparently he and his family are staying in England to be close to their family so here is was at the Auror office; he and Percy are coworkers and working together at the Ministry right now)_

"Yeah Jay come on in?" I called him over.

"Thanks," Jay closed the door behind him "I just bumped into the bastard that hurt Mya," he growled.

"Oh?" I asked noticing his tone.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him much…" Jay stiffly replied leaving me to slowly nod at this "Anyway … I was told to give you this… it's from Kingsley," he quickly added.

I nodded at this looking at the papers which was from Hermione's signature and everything leaving me puzzled at this.

"Um… Jay I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking at?" I slowly asked this.

"Oh right… umm Hermione asked Kingsley that she's going to be bed rest because she's well.. you know," Jay began to say looking around the office where I cut him off "Jay the office is silent proof no one can hear us don't worry," I assured him.

"Oh right… sorry." Jay murmured looking around the office "Guess I'm a bit paranoid after what happen at the war,"

I nodded at this knowing this very well.

"So what exactly am I looking at?" I asked.

"Well let's see here…these papers are about vampire covens and shape shifters," Jay explained.

"Shape shifters? I'm not exactly familiar with that?" I asked puzzled at this.

"They can turn into a werewolf without feeling any pain under the full moon," Jay explained.

"Oh… what about them?" I asked.

"Well… see … you know how my family and I have a great, great, great, great, aunt Rosalie Lilian Hale," Jay began to say leaving me to slowly nod at this "Well my great aunt is a vampire in the Olympic coven the only reason why we have this is because there's some rumors that the Volturi coven is involved because of this," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Ahh I'm finally done with this chapter. There's going to be some changes here and there. So again hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to read and review because I'm on a roll today! Its' going to be a lot of chapters and I'm being inspired thanks to the notes I saved and there you go. ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Goodbye England, Hello Forks!**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Hermione and Ron are now divorced as Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ian, Luna, and Pansy knows that they're now divorced. Harry is learning about the Cullens as Hermione's great aunt Rosalie Lilian Hale is her great aunt from her father's side of the family at least her adoptive father Daniel 'Danny' Granger anyway as he already knew about wizards and witches so it wasn't a surprise for Hermione's adoptive parents to see thier children were wizards and witches themselves. As I mentioned before Ron has no idea about Hermione being pregnant why? Because she doesn't want any of the press to find out especially since Ron got Lavender Brown pregnant as well which is the last thing she wants right now. I wonder what's going to happen when Ron find out which won't be a long while though so for now I'm going to continue the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think? I'm on a roll today so pls don't hesitate to leave a review when you get a chance._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"The Volturi?" I slowly asked.

"Yes … see the Volturi are the nasty kind of vampires they have laws for centuries…and aunt Rose told us about how her sister in law Isabella Marie Cullen 'nee Swan. She's a human and made a mess of things for her and her family… and she recently got married to her brother Edward Cullen and they have a baby," he explained.

"A baby…" I asked.

"Yes … vampires can't have children which made them surprised when Bella learned she was pregnant and then her daughter was born. Long story short. The Volturi found out and thought she was an immortal child that was turned into a vampire. Alice aunt Rose adopted sister had a vision stating that the Volturi knew this information and learned by wanting to kill Renesemee that's the child's name they call her 'Nessie' for short if necessary anyway they were in a war," he explained.

"And how does it fit with Hermione?" I asked.

"Well it actually doesn't. I just wanted to let you know that our relatives Rosalie our aunt is in this coven. The Olympic coven are vegetarian vampires drink animal blood; not a big fan of human blood and there's not a lot of covens that does that so I just wanted to give you a heads up," he explained.

I nodded in this "I understand and thanks for letting me know Jay," I told him.

"Of course and I'll see you tomorrow at your place right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah and the party starts around 2:30 it should be around lunch time?" I told him.

"Got it and tell Mya I'll call her later," Jay told me after gathering forms for me to sign as I nodded at this.

"Will do," I told him as he left to meet up with Percy Paterson. Jay's best friend who he met at camp.

I was still deep into my thoughts rethinking how Luna told me that Hermione wanted to leave England but, unfortunately she hasn't said much since then because she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep I told her that I insisted that she and Rose stay with me and Luna with the kids, Sirius and Remus along with baby Teddy that I knew she made a silent agreement to come with knowing she needed to support… and I noticed a few things about Hermione ever since she found out she was pregnant … she hasn't said one word to either of us unless it was necessary and close off when it comes with the heart, being pregnant I figured that she'd be a bit emotional which she is but, when I saw how Luna held her close humming that everything is going to be just fine.. that's how I knew that she held a brick wall around her heart which was cold as ice… but, whenever she's around us or her daughter Rosie she would soften up a bit not wanting her daughter to worry.

Once I got home... I remembered that Hermione told me that today was her doctor's appointment; she's about 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant so it won't be long till my nephew be born. Yep that's right Hermione made sure that I'm the god father to the baby and Rose which I grinned telling her that I'd be honored along with our friends. I hope everything went well I was a bit anxious to get home so once I got home ... I saw my wife Luna humming to our twins rocking them to sleep where I greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey baby," I mumbled where she smiled at me "Hey," where Lily our daughter stirred reaching up for me to carry her which I happily oblige.

"Where's Mione," I quickly added looking around for my best friend.

Luna smiled "Oh you know she's in her room the doctors told her she's officially in bed rest since it won't' be long till our nephew EJ is born," she explained.

"EJ?" I puzzled at this.

"Yes Elias Jesse Lionel Fredrick George Jax Ryo Granger Black, EJ for short Mione finally got name for our soon to be nephew," Luna smiled at this.

"I like it … baby EJ," I held my wife in a close comfort which she didn't mind one bit as I smiled at the new name of my nephew where we heard some noises upstairs which left me and Luna to look at each other and raced upstairs to check on Hermione.

The pregnant had taken its toll on Hermione though not only she's a bit emotional since she's says she blames the hormones since Ron has no idea that she's pregnant or carrying their son but, she begged me not to tell Ron since she knew how close we were but, I told her I wasn't planning on telling him for what he did to her. I mean deep down I knew he had a right to know about his son but, after what happen between us I assured her that her secret is safe with me which left her to sigh in relief. Since then Fred, George, Jay, Cameron, Holden and Kevin her older brothers including myself, Sirius, Draco, Blaise and the others have been keep watch towards Hermione since she's almost due to her due date but, that was in another two weeks though so we had plenty of time till then.

It has been a very surprisly 8 months since that day… the news that she's having a baby was a bit shock to the both of us since she's not aware of the symptoms as she slapped herself on the forehead that she shouldn't know but, she was too busy being a Healer that she hasn't noticed. She has two jobs she works at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Head Chief as a Healer. It was the only way for her and Ron to save up money to buy a house since they wanted to extend their family unfortunately that plan didn't came out as she hoped.

We were having a BBQ with the family at my house in Grimmald Place Number 12 since I'm living with my two god father's, wife Luna and our kids James, Lily and Teddy who's two years older than James and Lily so it wasn't so bad. We were about to have it at Ron and Hermione's place as they were about to move in but, now Hermione is now living with us with Rose so we had to pick it up a notch so it wasn't so bad.

Once she was in bed rest in her 2nd trimester being pregnant she was about 5 months and 3 ½ weeks pregnant at the time as she was about to find out the sex of the baby. She pouted when she was bed rest because her stomach was a bit bigger than she realized as Pansy demanded as she's her doctor's orders to be in bed rest and to suck it up to get used to it much to Hermione's protest but, sat on her bed pouting as she moved around a bit not a lot but, she moved either to the kitchen or to the toys room to play with the kids.

Once she was in bed rest she wasn't enjoying it one bit but, Pansy being the god mother overprotective best friend mode insisted she's in bed rest and it won't be long till her god son comes out. Of course for carrying a son she felt another stab shoot through her abdomen. She was eating a sandwich in the kitchen as we were setting up for the family BBQ to rest up a bit that was until her water broke and started to groan in pain.

"Mya what is it?" Jay asked rushing to his sister's side.

"Oh dear…" Hermione murmured at this.

"Mya…" Draco began to say noticing the floor was wet which was weird and found the source clearing his throat "You're-you're dripping wet," he blurted out.

"Drake… I think it's time… "Hermione hissed at this "My water just broke," she blurted out leaving the rest of us to widen their eyes in horror.

"But he wasn't supposed to come early in 2 weeks," Fred blurted out.

"You don't think I don't know that," Hermione screamed in pain where Blaise rushed to her side steadying her breath "Mya slow breaths, breath in breath out breath in breath out easy there dove, Drake grab her bag it's upstairs the purple one and Harry get the pain potion and lots of it and Lulu call Pansy to meet us at St. Mungo's hospital and hurry," he ordered as everyone split up to do their jobs.

"How far is she?" Luna asked.

"I would say 3-4 inches right now," Hermione answered steadying her breathing.

"Pansy said she'll meet us at the hospital and she told me she's defiantly going to labor" Luna answered.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione groaned in pain "Harry hurry… it hurts… it hurts…" she whimpered.

"I'm right here Mi I'm here," Harry grabbed her hand as she was breathing heavily "Hold on Mione we're going to have to apparte," I told her as I set her down on a wheel chair apparating to St. Mungo's in the other side of the hospital which was private quarters for us not wanting anyone to find out as she was giving birth. Pansy made sure of it since she's going to meet us there.

"Mione you're hurting my hand," I groaned in pain trying not to scream.

"Well excuse me for about to give birth on your god son Harry. James. Potter," Hermione screamed in pain.

"Riiiight sorry," I howled in pain "Don't worry I'm right here Mione no matter what," giving her a smile even though my hand is in lots of pain.

"Harry I'm scared…" Hermione whispered.

"Hey … I'm not going anywhere Mione I'm not leaving your side you hear me … I'm going to be right her," I whispered holding her hand "And once that baby comes out we're going to spoil him rotten with lots and lots of love and toys … while he's going to be gentleman just like his mom taught him," I told her.

Hermione blinked her eyes "I'm having a baby…it's hurts Harry it really hurts," she hoarse.

"I know… I know…" I whispered kissing her forehead "Just hold my hand until Gin or Luna get there okay," I told her.

"Okay…" Hermione whispered "Where's daddy and the others…"

"I'm right here," Ariel rushed over to her side giving me a smile "I think Luna and I can take it from here Harry," she assured me.

"Thanks Ariel… I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," I told her.

Ariel nodded at this "Just hold my hand cookie and we'll get through this okay," she whispered.

"Okay…" Hermione blinked her eyes.

As soon as she was wheeled to the room I just sat down on the waiting room pacing back and forth.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Harry was pacing back and forth as he was in the waiting room where they overheard Hermione screaming at Fred and George as they were helping her with the pain potion.

"FRED WEASLEY YOU DID… NOT DO THIS TO ME IT WAS YOUR NO GOOD OF A BROTHER WHO GOT ME PREGNANT NOT YOU!?" Hermione screamed as she was heard clearly in the waiting room. The group laughed slightly at this. Holden and Kevin with their family just flooed in as they heard this and joined Harry with the others.

"Where is she?" DJ asked worried for her sister in law.

"She's about to give birth right now Luna, Ariel and Aqua are there with her," Jayden answered as he was holding his daughter baby Rory who was 8 months old bouncing her to keep him distracted at this.

"Jay I don't think you should bounce her like that," Mal warned her husband.

"Oh and why not. It's not she's going- " Jay was cut off when his daughter Rory's face was turning green and made a 'bleh' sound as he looked down on his daughter as his shirt was now covered in green spat and had a weird smell and made an 'ewe' sound.

"You were saying," Mal teased her husband.

Jay rolled his eyes passing his daughter to his wife as she cleaned her up "I'm going to change this shirt and grab us some coffee? Anyone one wanna join?" Jay offered.

"I will," Cameron spoke up.

"Cool," Jayden comments.

"Mrs. Weasley will be delivering her second child in a few moments," said the midi nurse witch where Harry cut her off with a cold tone "Her name isn't Mrs. Weasley. It's Granger Black. She's not a Mrs. Weasley anymore," leaving her startled as she jumped from his cold tone and widen her eyes in shock "O-oh I'm sorry my mistake," she nervously says.

"Yes well… you should also know that my little sister Hermione and Ron Weasley are divorced; they have been for about two weeks now and she's now officially Miss. Granger-Black," Holden coldly spats.

"Of course sir I'll be sure to recorrect the name," the mini witch bowed mumble an apology as she was helping with the delivery. As soon as she said this that's when she felt them the pull of a baby out of her. The noise of a baby cry echoed inside the room as Hermione gave a quick glance at her son as he was whisked away to check for any medical issues. That's when she started screamed in pain again which left other puzzled at this.

"What's going on?" Harry asked rushing to his sister's side.

"There's another baby inside," Pansy whispered to her brother in law Harry as they stopped working which didn't suit well for Pansy "What are you all standing there for make sure that baby is healthy and that's an order," she barks angrily muttered under her breath as her staff are so slow sometimes.

"Yes Mrs. Nott," the midi witch replied.

"Another baby… what does that mean Pans," Hermione hoarse where Pansy held her hand gently "Yes Mione it would seem that you're having twins the baby must've hidden herself behind the screen," she explained.

"Oh 3… Mya you have to push a big push okay," Pansy ordered gently.

"Okay," Hermione held her breath as she started pushing as she held Harry's hand screaming as she pushed the second baby; the baby's twin. A few seconds later by this time they pulled the baby girl; the labor operation lasted about an hour and a half. After the first boy and baby girl the nurse cleaned both the twins until Hermione was wheeled away back to her room and was greeted by the room of people.

Blaise, Draco, Fred, George, Neville, Holden, Cameron, Jayden, Kevin and Luna with their children along with the grandparents since they didn't have any babysitter to watch over so they had no choice to bring them along with Rosie who was impatient wanting to be with her mum with her grandpa and grandpapa.

"You did it Mione," Harry smiled as he kissed her on the forehead sisterly "They're both beautiful and they looked exactly like you except the eyes and nose they have that from Ron…" he whispered.

"Yes I noticed that too," Hermione whispered.

"Well at least they didn't get his hair considering we have enough red heads in this room," Draco blurted out which left Luna to slap him on the head which he pouted leaving the others to chuckle.

"Can we only have family members two in a room for the time being please we have to make sure the mother hen rest," the healer answered. Sirius, Remus, Rose with Harry and Luna stayed behind while Draco, Blaise, Dean, Ginny, Jayden, Aqua, Fred, George, Cameron, Mal, Sophia, Holden, DJ, Kevin, Tory left the room to grab some presents for the new born of twins.

"I thought you said you were expecting a boy why am I seeing twins?" Blaise blurted out.

"Because it seems that Mione wasn't only expecting just a baby boy it was twins." Pansy answered who was tired as she laid her head against her husband Theo shoulder as he kissed her on the shoulder adorably.

"You did it babez. I'm so proud of you," Theo whispered leaving Pansy to smile as she gave a quick kiss to her husband.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby girl?" Luna asked sitting next to Hermione on her right side.

"I have… I had a feeling I was expecting twins … but, I wasn't sure… so I just saved the names I had in mind…" Hermione began to say who had came up with the names weeks ago while she was on bed rest. She had thought of six names of three boys and three girl's names that she enjoyed a lot "This one on my left is Elias Jesse Lionel Fredrick George Jax Ryo Granger Black EJ for short, my baby boy who was named after his grandfathers and uncles and this bundle of joy who came as a surprise is Evelynn Sophia Carson Granger-Black 'Evie' for short," she explained. As she said their names the name tags appeared in front of their cribs.

That's when Fred and George came in as they heard the names.

"What did you say Mya?" Fred asked.

"Their names are Elias Jesse Lionel Fredrick George Jax Ryo Granger Black and this is Evelynn Sophia Carson Granger-Black," Hermione explained.

"Y-you named him after us," Fred starts to say in awe.

"Why Mya- "

"We're so- "

"Honored that you would name your son- "

"Our nephew after us twins- "

"What did we do to deserve some kindness," the Weasley twins explained.

"Well yes only because I like the name Fredrick and George so I thought I add it all together and I wouldn't be able handle this by myself without you guys so thank you… for everything," Hermione whispered.

"Of course you're our sister," Fred and George exclaimed.

"But, we should be thanking you- "George starts to say.

"Because if it wasn't for you- "

"Our business wouldn't be this booming without your consent,"

"So we should thank you," Fred and George exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at this "Oh Fire their beautiful," Aqua whispered as she was happy for her baby sister but, sadden that she is now divorced and carrying for three children instead of two. How is she going to handle that; she and Ariel are both worried for their baby sister.

"Thank you Aqua… "Hermione whispered.

"You're going to have a very, very long few years being busy watching over three children princess," Sirius grinned happily seeing his grandchildren.

"I know taking care of three children is a lot of work but, you know what daddy," Hermione smiled at her new born twins positively glowing "I'm ready… I'm ready to be a mother again and that's never going to change because I love them to death," she explained.

"I know you do princess and we'll be there to help you no matter what Mya," Remus grinned at this.

"Mummy," a little girl with red curly hair who had a hard time climbing on the bed so Remus being her grandfather helped her to the bed as she crawled up to her mum "Rowie big suster,' she innocently says.

Hermione smiled at her daughter "Yes Lil Rosie you're officially a big sister now," she smiled.

"Rowie love baby brother and suster mummy," Rose grinned a toothy grin.

"And you should be proud my love because I'm going to need your help watching over the twins," Hermione kissed her daughter lovely "You want to help me raise the twins Rosie?" she asked.

Rosie nodded her head "Rowie help mummy with twins," she nodded at this.

"Would you help me protect the twins with your life Lil Rosie they're going to look up to you a whole awful lot darling," Hermione softy says.

"Rowie prumise to protect them mummy," Rosie softly says kissing her little brother and sister as they gave their first smile as everyone gave an 'awe' taking a picture to capture the moment.

"I'm glad love…" Hermione whispered closing her eyes to rest a bit as Rose laid down next to her mom then looked up at Harry and Luna as she made her final decision "Harry… "she starts to say.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked as he held his god son while Sirius carried his granddaughter Evie.

"I'm glad that you and Luna helped me with my pregnancy along with the others and everything but…" Hermione began to say stopped for a moment as Harry looked at his best friend "But, what Mione?" he asked.

Hermione held her breath "I think it's for me to leave… England…" she whispered.

Harry whip splashed towards his best friend with widen eyes "What… no you just barley gave twins no less," he protested.

"Oh Harry… I don't mean right now but, once I check out from the hospital I'm going to pack my things and leave England… it's time for me to go," she whispered.

"What about the kids?" Harry protested weakly.

"Oh Harry of course I'm bringing my children with me… I would never leave Rosie or the twins behind … but, I can't be here anymore… it's too painful… no matter how much I love this place… it's always going to be my home… I already made my decision I been thinking about it long and hard and it's the only way Harry… I need a fresh start the last thing I need is anyone especially Ron to find out… "she hoarse.

Harry stared at his best friend looking at his god son who slowly opened his eyes "What about your family... your friends... what about me," he whispered "I won't let you leave by yourself with three children to feed," he protested.

Hermione held her breath about to speak up but, Luna beat her to it "Which is why we're going with her Harry," she casually says.

Harry stared at his wife then best friend then his wife again who smiled dreamily as she was held the twins James and Lily "Whaa," he says.

"I already got everything prepared for us to leave you did say you wanted to settle down somewhere how can we settle down in England when the press won't get off our backs," Luna replied.

"She's right ... if we stay here the press won't stop and will fill with more false stories about you guys and I refuse to let my grandchildren to get hurt by that," Sirius growled.

"What about Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred, George or even Ariel and Aqua or their children we can't leave them behind either," Harry protested.

"Which is why we're coming with, there's no bloody way I'm leaving my cousin alone out there," another voice replied which was Draco leaning against the doorframe holding his son Scorpius.

"You serious what about our jobs," Harry gape at his best friend which took them awhile to renew their friendship after when Hermione learned she's Sirius long lost daughter.

"Kinglsey told me that he'd be happy to let us go as he knew how we felt about the press finding out about my pregnancy. He's the only person besides our friends and family with the reception of Ron who knows that I'm pregnant. He just doesn't know that I just gave birth to the twins. As far as I know Ron has two children. Rose and Lavender's child… so what do you think? Would you let me go…" Hermione whispered?

"You really serious about this… you really going to leave…" Harry sadly says.

"Yes… I took all my stuff packed ready to go in this little bag," Hermione began to say showing her purse leaving him to gape at her as she held her breath "I was going to write you a note but, then I went to labor with twins no less… I was just waiting for the right time to tell you …" she whispered with a pleading look "Please Harry I can't be here anymore… it hurts to much especially since Rosie doesn't know what's going on … and I'll tell her when she's a bit older but, until then I just want to start over who won't know our names … especially the twins who are new borns… since that harlot announced that she's going to marry Ronald… after we just divorced and it's not even a month since our divorced," she hoarse holding her tears inside.

Harry got quiet a bit surprised by this "Okay," he nods at this.

Hermione looked up at her best friend "Okay you mean you're okay with this," she perked up.

"Yeah well it's not like I can stop you from leaving Mione … and I don't want you to go by yourself and I'm sure they wouldn't either so we might as well go with you. We just have to grab our things and check you out early from the hospital do you know where you want to go?" Harry answered.

Hermione looked at her new born twins and Rosie who were now sound asleep "I do … I have one place in mind… Forks, Washington," she whispered.

"Wait- "Sirius began to say who spoke up through the silence "Did you just say Forks, Washington?" he asked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Hermione turning to her father puzzled at this.

Sirius laughed out loud not wanting to wake up the twins "Princess that's where my cousin lives and I know the perfect place to stay in since I already bought a house down there not that long ago?" he explained grinning madly.

"You have," Harry and Hermione both answered.

"Yes I have. Apparently it's one of the Black's properties that I bought without anyone's knowledge except my cousin Bill who only knows about it," Sirius grinned at this.

"Really," Draco asked surprised by this "What's the house called and will it fit all of us including the kids?"

"Of course it's called Black Villa Manor. It's in La Push not far where my cousins live actually and I told him to watch over the house in case I come back to live there permanently. Although I haven't visit him not since your 4th year Harry," Sirius explained.

Harry who just gaped at his god father like a fish leaving Remus to grin happily.

"Then it's officially we're leaving England. I'm going to check you out Hermione," Remus explained.

"Thank you uncle Remus," Hermione whispered.

"Of course Dove you just rest and gets some sleep until we leave huh?" Remus offered.

"Okay," Hermione replied as she slowly dozed off.

"I guess it's settled then we're leaving England… "Neville spoke up as he carried his 2-year-old daughter Gem who was soundly asleep. She looks like Neville but, has Hannah's blonde hair and nose shape.

"Yes I believe we are… I'm going to call aunt Rose and let her know," Aqua replied looking down on her daughter Violet.

"I'll let Pansy know," Draco assured them as he went to race to find his childhood best friend growing up as he considers as a sister.

"Yes that would be great while we start packing. Someone has to stay the night with Mione," Harry suggested.

"I'll do it," Ariel whispered as she got herself comfortable sitting on the extra bed with her son Nelson.

"Are you sure love?" George whispered.

"I'm positive I already gathered my stuff anyway it's my bag in our bedroom it has everything packed inside so there's no need to pack but, you should pack the store stocks and everything; oh and let Jordan know that we're leaving and tell him that we're going to extend our store in America," Ariel explained.

"Got it," Fred and George nodded at this as Aqua hugged her twin sister as they bid good bye after Aqua kissed Hermione on the forehead, her nieces and nephew as she'll seem in the morning.

 **[2 days later] …**

Hermione finally checked out of the hospital after Pansy told her she was okay to go home which she explained to her doctor that she was leaving England which left Pansy sadden to see her best friend leave London after Hermione told her that she couldn't stay here with the painful memories of her and Ron as they went on dates and everything. Pansy insisted that they keep in touch as she and Theo will visit them from time to time as they wanted to live in a peaceful life too but, won't be leaving for awhile as they have a lot to do here before they do that. Hermione gave her cell phone number and a new phone for Pansy so they can talk to one another after she showed her how to work a muggle phone.

Hermione held her breath as she grabbed her things and changed Rose outfit to a floral sundress with rain boots as her hair was curly enough as it is and put her jacket on as she knew that Forks is going to be raining outside. That's when she called her great, great, great aunt Rosalie to tell her what happen after all she just came checked out from the hospital as reality hit her that she's now a divorced wife with three children to feed. She didn't even notice that she was having a hard time breathing as she was talking to her great aunt that Harry noticed and take over to tell Rose what happen.

"Fire are you okay?" Aqua whispered as she held her baby sister into a hug.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm okay… I just… this is going to be harder than I thought…" Hermione sniffed at this as she looked at her daughter who looked at her with innocent eyes as she felt sadden that her daughter looked exactly like her father except the curls that was from Hermione since she had curls as a little girl. She held her baby girl close as she told her that she mumbled an apology that mummy's okay and everything.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah ... did you grab everything?" Hermione asked as she steadied her daughter into her arms while her dad (Sirius) carried the basset strollers where the new born twins were held.

"Yes we have everything the house is now sold by the Ministry let's get out of here?" Draco offered holding his son.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ariel murmured as she held her son Nelson close while Aqua held her daughter Violet as she was still 3 months pregnant at the moment.

"Aqua are you sure you can apparent?" Fred murmured worried for his wife.

"Yes I 'm sure Freddie besides… at least for now we can take the plane instead of apparating it might be risky for the children," Aqua murmured at this leaving everyone to nod in agreement.

"So how long would this take?" Blaise asked.

"About 11 hours and 30 minutes," Ariel murmured at this.

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed leaving everyone to covered his mouth "Shhhh," as they looked around to make sure no one heard him "Sorry," he muffled as their hands was covering his mouth.

Once the coast was clear they apparate to Forks, Washington and found themselves in the woods of La Push. That's when they decided to rest for a bit as they were meeting up with Rose soon. A few minutes later Hermione's cell phone went off since it was in vibrate not wanting to wake up the children and saw the caller i.d. which was Rose.

"Hello?"

"Fire hey it's me Rose,"

"Hey auntie are you and uncle Emmett here?"

"Yes did your plane arrived yet or not yet?"

"Actually we just got here we're just gathering our things so it shouldn't be long till we get there,"

"Alright we'll be in the front waiting for you okay,"

"Okay see you,"

"See you Fire,"

"Harry we have to go,"

Harry nodded at this "Okay let's go before it gets suspicious,"

"Right," Hermone gathered her daughter and twins close as they apparate to the airport by the alley way and headed inside the airport as they found themselves through the crowd to gather their things acting like they were gathering their things as they secretly magically adding their things along with the other luggage's. As they left Seth who was in his werewolf form didn't even realize that he imprinted on her (as an artic fox) playing with her daughter Rosie as she knew her form was.

"Whew! We made it," Aqua sighed in relief.

"Yeah that was a close one… you really think anyone got suspicious?" Ariel asked.

"Nah our wands aren't traceable thanks to Draco but, just to be safe," Hermione murmured as she changed our outfits inside the bathroom hoping no one was there.

"Harry the girls and I are going to the bathrooms really quick to change while you guys wait by the food court over there?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Harry and the guys nodded at this as they were starving.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Emmett and I drove to the airport and parked very close to the front gate. I locked the door behind me with the alarm sounds. We headed inside the airport as we were in Gate 12 which is where my great, great, niece and her sisters along with her family are coming. None of the guys knows this yet except my family. Edward was the last to know due to the fact he was with Bella the human a lot which made me scoff as she's now my sister in law. She's so lucky I love my niece right now or else we would have problems. Just because she's part of the family that doesn't mean I have to like her.

"Rose do you see them?" Emmett my husband asked.

"Not yet… Fire said there are gathering their luggage so it shouldn't be long," I told him leaving him to nod at this as I looked around for my great, great, niece. A few minutes later I saw a brunette with a little girl with red curls closely within a group of friends; it took me a minute or two to recognize my niece because she had her hair down usually she had her hair up.

"Oh my gosh that's Fire," I whispered as I raced to my niece "FIRE OVER HERE!" I waved over here.

She looked up as she looked up with a smile on her face "Auntie Rose!" she rushed to hug me.

"Oh my gosh I barley recognize you," I gushed at her as she held her daughter.

"Who's this?" I asked softly.

"This is my daughter Rose. She had a long day you remember Harry and the others right?" Hermione asked turning to her friends.

"Hey Harry," I waved at my niece's best friend.

"Hey Rose, did you guys wait long?" Harry asked.

"Nope we just got here actually come on let's get out of this crowded place huh?" I offered.

"Yes that would be great thanks auntie Rose," Hermione smiled.

Once we reached to my car I just realized it held two people as I smacked myself on the head that she was bringing her friends and before I can explain she magically added seats on my car leaving me to gape at her.

"Witch remember?" Hermione giggled at my expression.

"Oh right I forgot about that," I giggled as I opened the door for everyone to get inside.

"Thank you," Sirius and Remus murmured as they were the last ones to get inside.

"No problem I'm really glad you're here Fire," I explained.

"Me too and I'm sorry it was a last minute decision," Hermione quickly apologized.

"Oh it's fine the more the merrier," I waved it off as Emmett sat in the front with me.

"Hey Rose do you mind dropping me and Remus off we're being expected by my cousin Bill," Sirius explained.

"Sure where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked.

"Uhumm… I'm sure you're probably recognized this place but, it's in La Push?" Sirius asked leaving me to flinch as I gave a strain smile.

"Oh … yeah it's totally fine… I just have to let ummm one of the mutts know about it," I murmured at this.

"Mutts?" Remus asked leaving me to blink my eyes at this.

"Yes…. It's a uh another phrase for werewolves… sorry I forgot you were one," I quickly apologize.

"It's fine I was a bit surprised that you're a vampire yourself when Hermione told me that she has a great aunt who was turned into a vampire; I was a bit skeptically but, I also learned that you drink animal blood so it's fine," Remus explained.

I nodded at this as I was starting to trust Remus; he's a werewolf that transforms under the full moon which is quite painful from what Hermione told me anyway so I didn't say much until it was really necessary.

"Well this is far as I can go since I'm not allowed to cross their line from here sorry," I half smile at this.

"It's fine we can apparate from here thank you for the ride," Sirius nodded at this.

"Of course," I told him nodding at this.

"Princess do you want me to take the twins or you're good?" Sirius offered.

"I'll be fine daddy I'll see you at home later okay," Hermione whispered.

"Alright I'll see you at home, it was nice meeting you Rose," Sirius replied shaking my hand as I shook it back.

"It was nice meeting you too," I smiled at this. Not a lot of people know this but, I can be nice when I want to be. After what happen to me it was hard to trust anyone except my family. That was before Emmett the love of my life and it went from there.

That was before Isabella Marie Swan came into our lives unfortunately my brother Edward ended up falling in love with the human even though she wasn't even that pretty and don't even get me started on how she got pregnant that left me to snap. It was one of my desire to get pregnant and I been envied jealous that Bella can get married and I couldn't that I didn't even noticed that we reach our house. I suggested that Emmett and I switch places since I was too deep into my thoughts to notice.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **And there you have it everyone. That's the end of Ch.4 and now it's Seth's turn in the next chapter well some of the wolves P.O.V. and slight Bella's but, we'll see how it goes hmm?**


End file.
